Growing Up
by Juanita Goldstein
Summary: Anyone who's reading this please note that all names associated with Drake & Josh are property of Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and we are no way associated with them. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Drake and Josh are getting very excited… Once again, their parents, Walter and Audrey Parker-Nichols trusted them with the house while they went on vacation to Hawaii for a week. After the last experience while on their Mexican cruise, they were hesitant to let them do it again. Or so the boys thought…

Scene I: Drake and Josh's bedroom… Late afternoon

Drake is sitting on the couch working on another song. He's feeling that his current catalog of songs has run its course, and he needed some fresh riffs to get himself excited about performing again. As he tries melodies on his vintage black and white Rickenbacher guitar, nothing seems to be inspiring him… He's in a rut, and he sees no way out, at least for now.

Josh has just entered the room after an early shift at the Premiere. He looks very tired, much too tired for someone working a day shift. He takes off his vest and collapses on his bed. His body aches and his eyes can barely stay open.

Drake: You can't possibly be tired! It's only 6:00! I told you you need to work out more!

Josh: You don't know what I had to deal with today! Crazy Steve called in sick, Tim decided to take naps on the roof, Helen was in and out all day because of some corporate bullshit, and Gavin was…. Well, he was Gavin. There were birthday parties today, Drake… LOTS OF BIRTHDAY PARTIES! Chuck E. Cheddar's was probably a ghost town. I've never seen so many little kids in one place in my life!

Drake: And I missed all that? Ha ha, sucks for you!

Josh: I don't think I can move an inch. I'm exhausted! I think I'll go to sleep. Can you wake me up next week sometime?

Drake: I've got something that will perk you right up. Are you ready, Josh?

Josh: If you play that guitar within 10 miles of me, I will stick it right up your ass!

Drake: No, dumbass… I've got something better than my stellar guitar skills…

Josh: This had better be good, I'm quickly losing consciousness…

Drake: Mom and Dad are going on another vacation… We're free men once again!

Josh: As much as I thoroughly enjoyed our adventure in LA, please don't tell me you've got something up your sleeve. I'm perfectly fine just hanging out at home. Mindy can come over, we can have dinner, and you can come and go as you please. If you feel the need to go back to LA and have another adventure, go right ahead… But LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!

Drake: Yeah, my ears are still ringing from when Mom and Dad found out. Did you know that Dad has the same vein that pops out of his neck just like you? It must be a Nichols thing.

Josh: Ha ha, very funny. Yet another hereditary annoyance… I thought it would stop at the dandruff and the goofiness.

Drake: Oh, I'm sure there's more than that on your horizon.

Josh: Drake… shut u…..

Megan throws open their door. She always comes in unannounced. She figures that she has the upper hand with her brothers all the time, so anytime she can catch them off guard is a good time in her book.

Megan: Hey Boobs!

Drake: Megan! Knock please! What if I had a girl up here?

Josh: Megan, I'm too tired to yell. What do you want?

Megan: Looks like you're little "vacation" away from Mom and Dad won't be such a vacation after all.

Drake: What?

Josh: Heh? (in a fatigued tone)

Megan: Mom and Dad are going to Hawaii by themselves. They thought that I was old enough to stay home with you guys this time. I'm figuring that I need to keep you guys out of trouble. Ha ha ha… I'm your babysitter!

Drake: The only reason why we got in trouble is because we had to get you out of LA, remember?

Megan: And who put me on the wrong plane in the first place?

Drake: Oh.

Megan: Yeah, "oh". So, looks like you guys are stuck with me for a whole week. Wait, come to think of it? I guess it's me stuck with you guys… Whatever. It should be an "eventful" week for you two. Later Boobs.

Megan exits with an evil cackle.

Josh: Well, it doesn't matter to me. I planned on staying home and chilling all week anyway. Because Megan and Mindy get along so well, I think I might be ok. You're the one who should be worried.

Drake: Oh, I won't be worried. She's pulled so many pranks on us that I don't think she has any original ideas left. I've kept track of every single prank. I'm prepared for anything.

Josh: Really? Anything?

Drake: Anything.

Josh: Ok, I'm sleeping now.

Josh puts his head on his pillow and immediately begins snoring. Drake returns his attention to his uninspirational Rickenbacher. Why won't the songs just come to me, he thinks to himself… Frustrated, he heads downstairs to find out what's for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene II: The kitchen

Audrey is cooking pasta and tomato sauce on the stove, while Megan helps by preparing the salad. Walter is coming home at any minute, apparently with some good news. Audrey wanted to have dinner ready for his arrival home. Drake comes downstairs and immediately smiles. Spaghetti…. How great is spaghetti?

Audrey: Drake, would you please set the table?

Drake: Set the table? Rock stars don't set the table…

Megan: Yeah, rock stars also don't sit up in their rooms with their guitar and cry.

Drake: I was not crying!

Megan: Oh, really? Why did I hear you sniffle and moan that you couldn't come up with anything good?

Drake: I wasn't crying! It's dusty up there, and I'm allergic to dust. Ok, and it's just a dry spell. The greatest song ever written will come to me any minute now.

Megan: Whatever.

Audrey: Drake? The table?

Drake: Yes, mom. On it.  
Walter enters the front door. He's very excited, and makes his presence known right away. He throws his briefcase and suit jacket on the couch and comes running into the kitchen through the swinging door, knocking Drake to the ground, along with the dishes. A large crash can be heard.

Walter: Oh, sorry, Drake. I didn't see you there

Walter proceeds to walk over him, still delirious with excitement.

Drake: No, that's ok. I've got it. (very sarcastically)

Audrey: Walter! Watch where you're going! Drake are you ok?

Drake: Yeah. I hope so. I hope the bump on my head won't affect my songwriting ability.

Megan: With any hope it will improve it.

Drake: Let me tell you something….

Audrey: Drake! Clean up the mess and get that table set!

Drake: Yes, Mom.

Drake leers at Megan in retaliation, who just sticks her tongue out at her older brother. They do love each other, but won't show it. They have too much fun bickering.

Audrey: So, what's the exciting news? Did you get a promotion? No! You were reconsidered for that Good Morning Today weatherman position! How did you get Peggy Sherman to change her mind?

Walter: No, she still won't return my calls. But I do have exciting news… Remember my niece, Jennifer, from Long Island? She's coming to San Diego to live! She's coming on Saturday and will stay for the week while we're away. She wants to go apartment hunting. I told her that she'd be more than welcome to stay here. I hope that's ok?

Audrey: That's wonderful! I haven't seen her since our wedding. How's she doing?

Walter: Well, she's managing despite the divorce. I think this move might be the change she needs to get her excited again. She needs a change of scenery, and San Diego is the perfect scenery…

Audrey: Well, I'm thrilled that she's finally turning the corner and moving on with her life. It'll be great having her right here instead of 3000 miles away.

Megan: Walter? Isn't she your brother's daughter?  
Walter: Yes, she's Bob's daughter. Hey! Why are you all of a sudden calling me Walter?

Megan: Never mind, Walter.

Megan finishes the salad, and goes up to her room until dinner's ready. Drake has just finished setting the table and was returning to the kitchen when he overheard the conversation.

Drake (thinking to himself): What? I thought we were having the house to ourselves! I'm almost 18! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!

But, before he confronted his parents, he ran upstairs to tell Josh the bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene III: Back in the boys bedroom.

Josh is sound asleep in his bed, obviously hasn't moved since Drake left there 20 minutes ago. Drake decides that drastic times come for drastic measures. He climbs the ladder up to his bed to grab the bullhorn. He returns to Josh's bedside and gets close to Josh's ear.

Drake: JOSH! JOSH! WAKE UP! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!

Josh: What the…! Drake? Is Oprah ok?

Drake: Oprah's fine! Stop asking me that!

Josh: What's up? You look like you've been running a marathon.

Drake: We're being BABYSAT again! Mom and Dad aren't leaving us alone! They don't trust us!

Josh: Grammy's coming! Awesome! Bingo, meatball salad, and some hug time! Why are you upset? I thought you liked her…

Drake: No, Josh, Grammy's not coming.

Josh: Aw, Jeez! I was really looking forward to bingo!

Drake: Your cousin Jennifer from New York is coming!

Josh: Jen's coming! That's awesome! I haven't seen her in years!

Drake: If she's from your side of the family, she's not awesome…

Josh: Not all of us are genetically coded the same way. She's got none of the geekiness. Trust me. You'll like her.  
Drake: Whatever! Well, don't expect me to be hanging out and bonding with another "Nichols" weirdo. I'm gonna be out except for a shit, shower and shave, got it?

Josh: Well, that's up to you, but I think that you guys will really get along.

Drake: We'll see.

Audrey (calling from the kitchen): Boys! Dinner's ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene IV: The diningroom

The family is dishing out the spaghetti and salad without too much out of the ordinary conversation. Drake looks like he's ready to explode. Megan knows what the big news, and apparently it's bothering Drake. God, how she loves to see him squirm. Josh is happily eating his dinner. Walter doesn't know that the boys have found out the exciting news.

Walter: Gang, I have an announcement to make.

Drake: If we're having another baby pig, I'm moving out.

Audrey: What? What pig?

Josh: You mean little sibling.

Audrey: You think I'm pregnant? Drake, be realistic. We haven't…(she wanted to say that they haven't had sex in months, so it was impossible for that to happen)

Walter: Audrey!

Audrey: Well, what do you expect?

Drake: Whatever. I'm not having another person in this house. Its bad enough I have to share a room with Dandruff-Boy over there.

Josh: Hey!

Drake: Ok, so if it's not a baby pig, what's the "big announcement"?

Walter: Well, you remember my niece, Jennifer, from Long Island, right?

Drake: Vaguely. I was too busy hitting on the bridesmaids, remember?

Walter: Yes I do, and we'll talk about that later… (he glares at Drake)

Drake: Ok so what about her?  
Walter: Well, she's going to be moving to San Diego, and I've offered to have her stay here with you guys while we're on vacation.

Josh: That's so awesome! I miss her so much! My cousin's going to be here and not there! I'll get to see her all the time now.

Megan: If she's anything like you, I'll…

Walter: Megan, Drake. Don't worry. She's nothing like…

Josh: I already explained it, Dad.

Walter: Oh, thanks. Well, anyway, since the divorce, she's been struggling. She was feeling lost and out of touch. So, she's decided to move here to be closer to family. I think it's a wise decision. She only moved to New York because Charlie's from there. She's got no one. Now, she'll have us anytime she needs.

Drake: So why have her stay here? You don't trust us, is that it?

Audrey: Drake, it's not that we don't trust you… Not that you didn't give us any reason to the last time, right?

Drake (hangs head and rolls his eyes): Yes, yes… I remember. Can we please move on from that?

Audrey: Well, why have her stay at a hotel and waste money when she can just stay here? Besides, I thought it would be nice for her to get to know you and Megan better.

Megan: Well, if she's cool, it will be neat to have a "big sister". I won't have to deal with these two boobs all the time anymore.

Drake and Josh in unison: Hey!

Megan: Well, it won't.

Drake: So, when does she arrive?

Walter: Saturday afternoon. Josh and I will pick her up at the airport. We leave on Sunday, so we'll get to spend some time with her before we leave. Now, Drake. I do expect you to be a gentleman and respect her. I'm not asking her to "babysit" you, but I do want you to treat her as a guest and be respectful of her space. No having the guys over for an all night jam session. No girls spending the night. And no fighting with Josh and Megan. Got it? (He points a finger at Drake and locks eyes with him)

Drake: Sure. You can trust me…

Walter (not confident): Josh, can you promise me that?

Josh: Dad, don't worry. If I could get Drake and Grammy to get along, this should be a piece of cake. And you know how I love cake.

Walter: So, it's settled. Jennifer will be pretty busy during the day apartment hunting and job hunting, so all I ask is that you help her out if she needs it, ok?

Josh and Drake nod their heads. Back to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene V: The livingroom

It's Saturday afternoon. Walter and Josh are due home any minute from the airport with Jennifer. Drake is sitting on the couch mindlessly watching tv. He's not looking forward to this visit. He flashes back to when Grammy came to stay with them. He swears that if she's anything like Grammy, he'll consider running away to NY to try to get that recording contract.

Walter and Josh enter carrying Jennifer's luggage. Behind them is a 31 year old woman who looks as if she's flown cross country. She's tired and anxious. The guys put down her luggage, and bring her into the living room to meet Drake.

Walter: Drake, you remember Jennifer.

Drake (extending his hand): Hi, Jen. May I call you Jen?

Jen: Sure, everyone else does.

Drake: Well, welcome to San Diego. Enjoy your stay. Bye.

Drake grabs his track jacket and heads for the door.

Josh: Drake! Where are you going? Jen just got here.

Drake: I'm going to meet the guys for a movie. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll end up with a date. Wait… I am lucky. Scratch that. I'm going to the movies to meet up with a date. Later.

Josh: Come on! Can't you think about anyone but yourself for just one minute? Please sit and make Jen feel at home while Dad and I put her luggage upstairs.

Jen plunks down on the couch in exhaustion. She may have traveled 3000 miles physically today, but she's traveled a lifetime to get to this day. After an emotionally draining marriage, Jen was finally independent for the first time in her life. While she was excited to be in a new city and closer to family, she was very nervous. She's never been on her own before, so each day will be a new learning experience.  
Jen (thinking to herself): I hope I put the Xanax in my purse.

Drake sits down next to Jen, trying not to look as if he was forced to sit next to her.

Drake: So, how was your flight?

Jen: Well, I guess it was ok. I didn't go down in a ball of flames.

Drake: Well… hmmm… I guess that would be considered a good flight.

Jen: Sorry. I don't fly well. It could be the world's most perfectly smooth flight, and I'll still have a panic attack. Is it ok if I go get a glass of water?

Drake: Sure, let me show you to the kitchen.

Jen: Thanks.

They enter the kitchen through the swinging door. Drake heads to the fridge to grab a bottled water and a glass. Jen sits at the table, where Drake meets her seconds later and hands her the water and the glass. What Drake didn't see is that she has slipped a Xanax pill into her mouth without him looking. She's not ready for people to see that yet. Jen takes a long sip and exhales.

Drake: So, why did you choose San Diego?

Jen: Well, Uncle Walter and Josh are really the only family that I still keep contact with. Mom and Dad really didn't like that I married Charlie. So, our relationship really got bad for a while. But, despite what Uncle Walter thought about him, he still supported me. And I haven't forgotten that. I need all the moral support in the world right now, so why not move here?

Drake: Well, if you like sunny and 70 year round, this is your place.

Jen: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.

Walter and Josh return from taking her luggage upstairs. They see Jen and Drake sitting in the kitchen. Josh and Walter look at each other and smile. But that smile then turns to concern. Is Drake being "Drake"?

Josh: Ok, Jen, you're all set upstairs. Is there anything we can get you right now?

Jen: No, thanks, Josh. I got my glass of water, and I'm ok. May I go upstairs and rest for a bit? You know how well I fly.

Walter: Of course. We'll make sure you're not disturbed.

Jen: Thanks, Uncle Walter. God, I've missed you guys!

She gives both Walter and Josh big hugs. Drake now knows that she's genetically coded to do that. He rolls his eyes and thinks to himself, "I wonder what else she's coded to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Scene VI: The Living Room, Saturday evening after dinner

Jen and Josh remove themselves from the dining room table after a wonderful meal. Audrey cooked her favorite meal to welcome her: grilled flank steak, baked potatoes and steamed green beans.

Josh: Jen, I'm so glad you're moving here. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to spend more time with my favorite cousin.

Jen: I've missed you too. You and your dad have been nothing short of wonderful to me these past couple of years. Without your phone calls, I don't know what I would have done. It's just so hard being so far away from family. But, I made it through ok, and I'm looking forward to the future now.

Josh: Have you spoken to Charlie?

Jen: We speak occasionally. At least we're speaking to each other and not through our attorneys. I had no idea that divorce was such a difficult thing. So many details… I'm just thankful we never had children.

Josh: Well, we're here for you, Jen. We're ALL here for you. Mom, Drake and Megan too. I know that they'll warm up to you in no time.

Jen: Oh, I already see that with Megan. You know, she's not as bad as you make her out to be.

Josh: Oh, really? Maybe I should have Megan tell you about the taser she hid in my pants. Or the time she bugged our room. Or the time she purposely sabotaged our salsa so she could get her evil little hands on OUR Yatsubishi plasma screen tv. She's full of evil, believe me.

Jen: Josh, when are you gonna learn that little sisters torment because IT'S THEIR JOB. If she didn't do all of those things, I'd think there was something wrong with her.

Josh: She got to you, didn't she?

Jen: Maybe…

Drake emerges from the kitchen with dessert. Another favorite: NY style cheesecake. Well, they thought it was NY style. Jen knew otherwise.  
Drake: So, what are you going to do tonight, Jen? I hope that you don't think I'm gonna entertain because I got a hot date tonight.

Josh: Who is it this time?

Drake: Uh…. Uh…. Wow. Drawing a blank here. Cindy? No, Stacy. No, Samantha?

Josh: You don't remember her name?

Drake: I don't remember half of their names.

Jen: You're quite the serial dater, aren't you, Drake?

Drake: I see my reputation precedes me.

Jen: And you think that's a good thing?

Drake: Isn't it?

Jen: Drake, you have a lot to learn about women. You may know a lot about girls, but not about women.

Drake: I know plenty about women.

Josh: Yeah, more than a young man should.

Jen: Drake, you know precisely dick about women. Let's have a chat sometime, and I'll let you know why you don't know anything about us, ok?

Drake: You're gonna tell me?

Jen: Don't make me…

Josh: Jen… let it go. He'll learn someday. The hard way.

Drake: Well, it's been fun. Later.

Jen: Have fun with Whats-Her-Name…

Drake: Yeah, I guess I'll have to figure that out before I get there, huh?

Jen: Josh, you're right, he is a genius.

Josh: Shhhh…….

Drake: Hey!


	7. Chapter 7

Scene VII: The guest room

Jen pulls back the blanket and sheets on the freshly made guest bed. It's a queen size bed with beautiful pastel blue sheets and a blue and white gingham comforter. The room looks generic, but still inviting for a guest room. She surveys her living quarters, and thinks to herself, "What am I doing?"

She decides to pay Josh a visit. He's back home from his date with Mindy early so he could spend more time with his favorite cousin. Jen knocks on the door.

Josh: Megan, go away!

Jen: It's me.

Josh: Oh, come on in. I'm just watching a little tv.

Jen: Cool. Why did you think I was Megan? I heard she doesn't knock.

Josh: Yeah, but I've got to be on my toes with her at all times. She's very unpredictable.

Jen: Give her a break. She's not evil… she's…. creative.

Josh gives Jen the look of "What did you just say?"

Jen: Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?

Josh: Sure. Everything ok?

Jen: Sure, I'm ok. It's just a strange house, with a strange bed, and I'm even in a strange time zone. How do you guys live like this?

Josh: Live like what?

Jen: How can you possibly live your entire lives three hours behind New York?

Josh: Why does everyone think the world revolves around New York? We've got important cities here in California, you know.

Jen: Because the world does revolve around New York.

Josh: Right…

Jen: Anyway, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda getting cold feet about this whole move thing.

Josh: But I thought you were excited to move here. You wanted to be with family, remember?

Jen: Yes, I do remember, but I've never been on my own before. This is uncharted territory for me, Josh. I'm…. scared.

Josh: Jen, you'll be fine. Trust me. If you could survive New York, what makes you think that San Diego will eat you alive?

Jen: It's not the strange city. It's the strange people.

Josh: Jen, I think I understand what you're trying to say.

Jen: Do you?

Josh: Jen, we love you. We care about you. We want good things for you. We'll make sure that you do ok here. I know you didn't get that back in New York.

Jen: You're right, I didn't.

Josh: Did Charlie ever try to help you in any way? Did he try to understand what it means to be Bipolar?

Jen: If he tried, do you think we'd be divorced?

Josh: True dat.

Jen: It's not just him that bothered me. There's millions of people right here in San Diego that are gonna see me with this big neon sign over my head that says "Watch out, folks. She's mentally ill"

Josh: Jen, you know that's not true.

Jen: Do I? It took me a long time to tell you and your dad. And I trust you guys implicitly. But the rest of the universe I do not.

Josh: Who said you have to tell the whole universe?

Jen: You know what I mean. Do Drake and Megan know?

Josh: I haven't told them, and I'm pretty sure Dad hasn't either. It just never came up.

Jen: Just make sure they don't find out, ok? Last thing I need is for someone I'm living in close quarters with to be wondering if I'm going to flip out at any moment. I left that part of my life in New York. I don't want it following me here.

Josh: Jen, you've got nothing to worry about. I promise.

Jen: Thanks. So, what's on?

Josh: Oh, I'm watching the Blues Brothers. Wanna join me?

Jen: Sure!


	8. Chapter 8

Scene VIII: The Breakfast Table

Jen is in the kitchen early Sunday morning preparing breakfast for the family. She's quietly poaching eggs and cooking Canadian bacon while keeping an eye on the English muffins toasting in the oven. Eggs Benedict is her favorite breakfast, a favorite she shares with her favorite Uncle Walter.

Walter and Josh come downstairs to find out what is smelling so good.

Walter: Good morning, Jen. What have you done?

Jen: I'm making breakfast for everyone.

Walter: You didn't have to do that. But, I see you're making my favorite breakfast…

Josh: Eggs Benedict? How cool are you?

Jen: Very cool.

Walter: Well, we have to leave for the airport in an hour. I'll go get Aunt Audrey so she can eat before we go.

Walter leaves to go upstairs to get Audrey, calling for her, Drake and Megan at the same time.

Josh: How are you feeling this morning?

Jen: Pretty good. Hey, thanks for letting me crash on the couch last night. I kind of feel bad about Audrey going through so much trouble getting the guest room ready, though.

Josh: Don't worry about it. I just hope I didn't keep you up with your snoring.

Jen: No, that's why God invented iPods. I didn't hear a thing.

Josh: Good. Then I guess you didn't hear Drake come in either. He can be very inconsiderate when it comes to living with other people sometimes.

Jen: Nope, didn't hear a thing.

Josh: Well, I'm glad you weren't disturbed. I think he actually takes joy in the fact that he can come in at all hours of the night and disturb me. I think he and Megan are in cahoots.

Jen: Josh, stop. Are you telling me that you don't enjoy sharing a room with Drake?

Josh: I do, but sometimes….

Drake enters the room in an obviously good mood despite the early hour.

Drake: Good morning, brotha! Good morning, Jennifa!

Jen: Morning. I've made breakfast. Hopefully you like Eggs Benedict.

Drake: Josh, she may not share your affinity towards geekiness, but she does share you penchant for cooking.

Josh: Penchant?

Drake: That's a word, right?

Josh: Yes, she's a fabulous cook. Where do you think I learned how to cook? She's taught me everything I know.

Drake: Well, as long as she keeps us fed, I guess I can live with her.

Jen: Drake? You know, I haven't served your plate yet… You never know what I can do to your dish…

Drake: Oh, sorry.

Jen: Is Megan coming downstairs?

Drake: I banged on her door…

Jen: And you survived that? I'm surprised a guillotine didn't come down.

Drake: Well, she's allowed an off day.

Walter and Audrey return to the kitchen. They are dressed nice but comfortably, ready for their Hawaiian getaway.

Audrey: Jen! I can't believe this! Thank you so much.

Jen: Well, it's the least I could do, since you're providing me with a nice place to stay while you're away.

Audrey: Don't think anything of it. It's our pleasure. Don't forget, you can have the master bedroom while we're away, ok? It's got its own bathroom, so you don't have to share.

Jen: Thanks, Aunt Audrey, but I'm just fine in the guest room.

Audrey: Well, if you change your mind, don't hesitate, ok?

Jen: Deal.

Walter: We only have about 20 minutes to eat before the limo picks us up. Do you have everything packed, honey?

Audrey: Yup. I took care of it yesterday afternoon. I even repacked your suitcase, dear.

Walter: Why did you have to do that?

Audrey: Because I learned the last time we went away. Remember? You forgot to pack the Immodium?

Walter: Ugh, don't remind me. Thank you, honey.

Audrey and Walter sit down at the kitchen table to enjoy their breakfast. Drake and Josh grab plates and head to the livingroom to watch television. Jen begins to clean up her mess.

Walter: Jen, come sit and eat! Don't worry about the dishes. I'll get the boys to do it. Please, enjoy your breakfast.

Jen: Ok.

Audrey: Pull up a char. Let's talk a bit.

Jen brings in a chair from the dining room, makes herself a plate and brings it to the table. She knows what's coming up.

Audrey: Jen, we're so glad you could spend this time with us. I'm sorry about what has happened to you. I… we… just want you to know that we love you, and we want to help in any way we can.

Jen: I know. And I appreciate it. Believe me I do. But, I do need to learn how to be independent. I've never been independent before. If I need help, I promise I'll come to you, but I think I need to make my own mistakes for a while.

Walter: Well, if you need us, we'll be here.

The three of them finish up their breakfast just as they hear a car horn honk from outside.

Audrey: That must be the limo. Kids? We're leaving now!

Drake and Josh meet their parents in the foyer. The luggage is stacked by the front door. The doorbell rings and Drake opens the front door. The limo driver takes the luggage to the car.

Audrey: Megan! We're leaving now!

Megan makes her way downstairs. Something's going on with her, but she doesn't want to show it. No one catches on but Jen. She puts on her best smile for her parents.

Megan: Sorry, I was watching tv. I didn't hear you guys.

Walter: Well, gang. I guess this is it. Drake, Josh? I know that you are becoming men, but if I hear of anything going on that even remotely would be construed as "not good", we're on our way home. Got it?

Josh: Dad, we learned our lesson. We'll be fine.

Drake: Yeah, Walter. Don't worry.

Walter looks at Drake with a puzzled look.

Walter: You're calling me Walter too? What is up with this?

Audrey: I don't know, honey. Can we just go?

Jen: Don't worry. I'll make sure that things run smoothly around here.

Walter: I'm glad you're here, Jen. I have faith in you. Those two? Not so much.

Drake and Josh: Hey!

Walter: You guys heard me. One thing goes wrong, and we're home.

The boys nod their heads very guiltily. This might not be the best week for Drake. Audrey and Walter say their goodbyes and head out the door. Jen closes the front door, and goes into the kitchen to finish cleaning up her mess. Drake and Josh go upstairs. Megan is left standing in the foyer. She looks troubled. She goes into the kitchen.

Megan: Jen? Is there any breakfast left?

Jen: Of course there is. Pull up a chair. Would you like orange juice too?

Megan: Yes, please.

Jen puts the plate in front of Megan and goes to pour her a glass of OJ. Jen senses something's up, but doesn't want to pry. After all, she really doesn't know Megan all that well. If Megan wants to talk, she'll talk. Jen goes back to cleaning.

Megan: Jen? It's nice that you're here. I didn't want to be left alone with those boobs for an entire week. They can be so annoying.

Jen: I know. I have a brother too. But, you'll learn that once you've all grown up that you'll get along like best friends. Trust me.

Megan: Gross! What do I want to do being friends with those two?

Jen: Megan, there comes a time in your life when you realize that family is the most important thing in your life. One day, you and those "boobs" will look back on this time fondly. Believe me, it happened to Jeff and me.

Megan: Um, Jen? Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal, so I don't want anyone else to know…

Jen knows that Megan's going to open up about what's bothering her. She doesn't know if she should be happy about this or not.

Jen: What's on your mind? Is everything ok?

Megan: Yes… no…. Oh, I don't know. Something happened this morning. It's why I didn't come downstairs for breakfast right away. It's not bad, but…

Jen: You can tell me. Whatever it is, I think I can help. What happened?

Megan: I think I got my period. I'm not sure. Mom never told me about this before.

Jen: Are you sure? Are you bleeding?

Megan: Yeah, a little. I didn't know what it was at first. I woke up with these terrible stomach aches. I went to the bathroom, and that's when I found the blood.

Jen: Did you get a pad? Are there some upstairs?

Megan: Yeah, I got one out of Mom's bathroom. I mean, I know about it. I saw the movie in school, but Mom didn't tell me yet. I felt weird telling her, so I didn't.

Jen: Megan… I know this is all weird. But this is a day you'll remember for your entire life. You're becoming a woman.

Megan: I don't want the boobs knowing. The last thing I need is for them to look at me differently. I maybe becoming a woman, but I don't want to just yet. UGH! Why is this happening? 

Jen scoots her chair over so she's next to Megan. She puts an arm around her and leans in closely so they can talk very quietly.

Jen: Megs, I'm here. I'm glad that you trusted me with this information. If you have any questions, or need any help, I'll be here for you. I've never had a little sister before, so this is kinda new to me too. But, I'm glad that I can share this with you.

Megan: Thanks. Breakfast was good. I think I want to lay down and watch tv, is that ok?

Jen: Sure. I won't tell the boys a thing. They don't need to know.

Megan: Thanks.

Megan smiles at Jen as she's leaving to go to her room. Jen goes back to finishing up the dishes and smiles to herself. She didn't get to share this moment with her mother, either. Lorraine was a little too free with the information. Jen didn't tell her mom about her first period because she'd make a huge deal out of it. Jen didn't want the fanfare, she just wanted to acknowledge it and leave it at that. It wasn't like it was the only time it would happen. It was gonna happen again in a month anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene IX: Kitchen, later that afternoon.

Jen sits at the kitchen table with the Sunday paper spread out. She has the real estate and job sections laid out. If she was going to find anything, this would be the place to go. Sharpie in hand, she scans both sections meticulously. A few are promising, but not much is to be had with her budget. She thinks to herself, "I didn't know San Diego would be as expensive as Long Island!"

Drake enters the kitchen, and heads towards the fridge. He sees Jen at the table reading the paper. 

Drake: Find anything yet?

Jen: Not much, but I've got a few leads.

Drake: Well, Josh will be home in a couple of hours after his shift. He can take you around if you want.

Jen: What about you? Can't you show me around?

Drake: Me? Apartment hunting? I've got better things to do with my time.

Jen: Oh, yeah? Like what?

Drake: Well… (he tries to think of a legitimate excuse for not chauffering Jen around San Diego)… I have to restring my guitar.

Jen: Nice. I'm so glad that you're such a hospitable guy, Drake. It's no wonder you've got girls all over you. (she says sarcastically).

Drake: Oh, come on! You don't expect me to put my life on hold so you can find an apartment, do you? Even you have to admit that it's boring.

Jen: It's not something I am looking forward to doing. It's a necessity. It's what grown-ups do. Obviously you haven't grown up yet.

Drake: Wow! Aren't you a little touchy?

Jen: You have a lot to learn, my friend. A lot to learn…

With that, Drake shakes his head and leaves with his can of Mocha Cola. He'd be damned if he was going to spend any time with Josh's bitchy cousin this week. He's going to make himself as scarce as possible. He was only being nice to her because his parents were around. Now that they're in Hawaii, he didn't have to bow down and kiss her feet. Kiss my ass, he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene X: The bedroom

Josh comes home from his shift at the Premiere. Drake is sitting up on his loft, restringing his maroon Gibson. Josh sits on his bed and takes off his sneakers, and sighs heavily. He had another busy day at work. It felt good to sit for a change.

Drake: Oh, hey. Jen needs you to chauffer her around today to look at apartments.

Josh: No problem. I don't mind.

Drake: What an exciting life you lead.

Josh: Come on. She is trying to start her life all over again. It's the least I can do.

Drake: You know, she's not as nice as you guys made her out to be. She was quite bitchy with me earlier.

Josh: What did you say to her to piss her off?

Drake: Nothing, man! She wanted me to take her around, but I had plans. She expected me to put off my plans to take her around. She's not my cousin.

Josh: She is your cousin now. You should be nice to her. She's going through a rough time right now.

Drake: Whatever, man. I'm going out. I've got a date.

Josh: With who?

Drake: ….. I don't know… I really need to start remembering names.

Josh: Ok, well, see ya later, Casanova.

Drake: Later (he leaves the room)

Josh heads over to his computer to check his email. Jen enters the room.

Jen: Hey, Josh. How was work?

Josh: Good. Busy… But, I don't mind. It's the slow days that drive me insane.

Jen: I hear ya. Listen, would you mind taking me to a couple of places? I think I've found some promising leads on apartments.

Josh: Not at all. Let me just read this one email and I'll be right there.

Jen: Thanks. I knew I could count on you.

Jen is just about to leave when Drake comes back into the room. He looks annoyed.

Drake: I thought Mom and Dad said that you could stay in the master bedroom.

Jen: They did, and I have.

Drake: Then why are you using our bathroom?

Jen: I haven't been in the bathroom.

Drake: Then why are certain items in the trash? That's gross!

Jen: What are you talking about?

Jen and Drake head towards the bathroom. Josh is still at the computer. He's miffed at Drake. Why can't he get along with Jen?

Drake and Jen enter the bathroom, and he picks up the trash basket. Inside are two used, wrapped pads.

Drake: See? That's disgusting! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't leave this crap around.

Jen realizes what it is, and wonders how she's going to explain this.

Jen: Drake? Huhhh…. Those aren't mine.

Drake: Well, they're certainly not Josh's or mine. Who's are these then?

At that moment, Drake does some calculating in his head. He may appear dumb, but he does have a brain. He does a head count, and comes up with one person who could have possibly done this: Megan.

Drake: Oh… my… God! Megan?

Jen: Drake, lower your voice! Yes, they're Megan's. And she'd appreciate it if you would pretend that you don't know. It's a confusing time for her right now, and it's mortifying enough that she had to tell me. I don't understand why your Mom didn't have a "little talk" with her about this.

Drake: Ok, stop! You're giving me the skeeves!

Jen: Well, face it. Your baby sister is becoming a woman.

Drake: Would you please not say that?

Josh leaves the room and comes into the bathroom. He is confused and wants answers.

Josh: What's going on? What could you possibly be upset about, Drake?

Drake: We have a situation.

Jen: No, we don't, Josh. We're fine. Everything's under control.

Josh: What are you talking about?

Drake: Megan's… um… jeez…

Jen: If you promise to keep this to yourself and not let Megan know that you know, I'll tell you.

Josh: Is she ok?

Jen: She's fine. Today's an important day for her. She became a woman today.

Josh: Heh?

Drake holds up the trash basket to Josh's face. At that moment, Josh sees the contents, and begins to gag.

Josh: What the hell did you do that for? Jeez, man! That was nasty!

Drake: Do you get it now?

Josh: Megan? Really? Is she old enough for that?

Jen: She's 12. Of course she is. I was 12 when…

Drake cuts her off.

Drake: Enough of that kind of talk! I'm totally skeeved now!

Josh: Wow! My little sister is growing up…

Josh trails off and waxes nostalgic for a moment…

Drake: You're not gonna cry are you? What a pussy!

Josh: No. I just never expected it.

Jen: Would you please keep this to yourselves? The last thing Megan needs right now is for you two to know about it. Got it? Not a word!

Drake and Josh look at each other. Is this really happening? No more little girl. She's now one of those girls that Drake chases and prays that they don't get pregnant. He's scared for her. Josh, on the other hand, is smiling like a proud big brother. His little sister is becoming a woman. She's growing up…

Jen returns the trash basket to its place, and takes out the trash liner, replacing it with a clean one. It is at that moment that Megan meets them in the hall.

Megan: What's going on?

Drake and Josh immediately turn red and start stuttering.

Drake: Ummm…. Uh… We were just talking about…. Uh…..

Josh: Razors! Yeah… we're discussing the best brand to buy…

Jen: Yeah, and you two were going to go to the store to get more, right?

Drake and Josh in unison: Yup!

Megan looks at the two of them, their red faces, and realizes that they know. Those fucking boobs found out. Jen must have told them. That bitch!

Megan: Move! I gotta go to the bathroom.

Megan forces herself past the boys and enters the bathroom with a loud slam of the door. Drake and Josh scatter like cockroaches when the lights come on. Jen stands outside the door wondering if she should knock, which she does.

Jen: Megs? You ok?

Megan: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jen: Megan, please open the door…

Megan opens the door and glares at Jen. How dare she tell her secret. She promised she wouldn't tell.

Megan: I thought we had a deal. You'd keep my secret. Why did you lie to me?

Jen: I didn't offer the information. Drake was angry because he thought I did it. I couldn't lie. Josh knows that I had a hysterectomy when I was 28. I haven't had a period in three and a half years!

Megan: Great! They know… this is so embarrassing.

Jen: It doesn't have to be. The boys promised that they wouldn't even mention it. They'll pretend it never happened, and you can go on about your day.

Megan: But they know! Do you realize what's probably going through their smallish brains right now? How they can piss me off and laugh about it because I'll have PMS.

Jen: Megs, it's not what they're thinking. You have to trust me on that. The last thing these boys want to think about is this. They were grossed out to begin with.

Megan: Great! Now they think I'm gross!

She goes to slam the door in Jen's face, but Jen sticks her foot in the door to stop it.

Jen: Megan! Please stop this. There's nothing wrong with what's going on. Every woman on this planet has their period. Believe it or not, guys know it. And whether they choose to acknowledge it or not is their prerogative. I think Drake and Josh are very disinterested. They could care less, to be honest with you.

What Jen didn't know is that Drake is very worried for his little sister. Josh is now worried about the same thing: Megan is a woman now. A woman who will be preyed upon by guys like Drake. It's the last thing they need to worry about. They had a little sister to protect. And they'd do it too.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene XI: The kitchen 3 days later

Jen's in the kitchen chopping vegetables for her homemade lentil soup. She doesn't know if anyone likes it, but she's cooking it anyway. She knows that Josh'll eat it. She's quietly humming to herself. The past 3 days have been virtually uneventful since the debacle in the bathroom. Drake and Josh come in through the front door from school.

Josh: Something smells great! What are you cooking?

Jen: Lentil soup. If you think it smells good, wait till you taste it!

The boys head over to the stove and peer into the pot. Josh smiles, while Drake cringes.

Drake: It looks like someone barfed in the pot. You expect me to eat this?

Josh: Drake, be nice. It may look bad, but it's probably very good.

Jen: Hey? It's not made for lookin! It's made for eatin!

Drake: Whatever. I'm gonna order a pizza.

Jen: You will do no such thing! We're gonna eat together as a family. I put a lot of love into this soup, and we're all going to enjoy it.

Drake: Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Just don't expect me to want seconds.

Josh: Will you please give her a break? She's doing her best here.

Drake: Oh, she's doing her best, alright. Her best to annoy me.

Jen: Drake, you don't have to say another word. All I ask you to do is be respectful and sit at the table with the rest of us. Just try the soup. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. Please give it a chance.

Drake: Fine.

Jen: Since you're being so cooperative, would you please go set the table?

Drake: Sure. Josh, come help me.

Josh: How hard is it to set a table?  
Drake: Josh! Help!

Drake grabs the soup bowls, spoons, and placemats and heads towards the dining room table. Josh realizes that he really doesn't need help setting the table. They need to talk about something.

Josh: What's up?

Drake: It's Megan. I saw her talking to a boy after school. I don't like it one bit.

Josh: She was just talking.

Drake: I know. I used to be that age, remember? It always starts out as "just talking".

Josh: What starts out with "just talking".

Drake gives him a look as to say "you dumbass". Josh doesn't get it.

Drake: When I want to "get to know a girl", I start out just talking. Get it?

Josh: So? She's 12. What's the harm in talking to boys. She probably doesn't even like them yet.

Drake: Well, I'm gonna make sure that she's still not interested in them. Now that she's a "woman", I don't want any boy near her.

Josh: Well, if you seem to have such a problem with it, why do you pursue girls like a hungry dog rooting through the trash?

Drake: It's different with me…

Josh: Oh, really? How is it different?

Drake: Well, for one, I'm older.

Josh: When did you start liking girls?

Drake: When did I not like girls? I was born liking girls.

Josh: Exactly.

Drake: Oh. Well, it's still different.

Josh: No it's not. You're not wanting any boy near your little sister, but you'll still be the Casanova of Belleview. What's up with that?

Drake thinks about their exchange. Is he really that bad? Is he that hungry dog rooting through the trash? He never thought of himself like that. Maybe he does have a problem.

Josh looks at Drake pondering the idea, and feels satisfied with himself. Maybe he did get through to him after all these years.

At that moment, Megan comes in through the front door after oboe practice. She sees the boys near the dining room table all of a sudden shut up when she comes in.

Megan: What are you boobs looking at?

Drake: Nothing.

Josh: We're just talking. Nothing to be alarmed about.

Megan: Uh huh. Ok. What's for dinner.

Josh: Jen's making homemade lentil soup.

Megan: Gross! I'm not eating that. Drake, order a pizza.

Drake looks at Josh and gives him the "I told you so" look. Josh is about to make a comment, when Jen comes from the kitchen.

Jen: Oh, I see that you could figure out how to set a table? I may have been wrong about you, Drake.

Drake looks at Jen with a leer. Josh signs heavily, just wanting to keep the peace. Megan chuckles and heads upstairs to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene XII: Megan's room

Megan enters her room, and puts her oboe in its place. Her room is meticulously neat. Nothing out of place at all. She keeps it this way so she can tell when the boobs have been in her room. They tore it apart when they were looking for evidence that she was evil. She made them pay for that.

She heads for her bed, when she notices a wrapped package. It's not her birthday, so she's a little bit suspicious. She opens it to find a box of pads, a heating pad, and a bottle of Midol. There's also a small card. On it reads, "Megan, just a little care package to show you that I care. Please forgive me, Jen". She lets herself crack a little smile. Jen's not so bad after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene XIII: The next day at school

Josh is at his locker getting his books for his next class. Drake comes running up to him. He looks upset.

Drake: Josh! We've got a big problem.

Josh: What? Did Oprah get cancelled?

Drake: Will you stop your obsession with Oprah? You're really close to a restraining order, you know.

Josh: Sorry. I just get so worried.

Drake: We've got a much bigger problem, mi hermano. I just saw Megan outside talking to another boy. Except this time she wasn't just talking. She was smiling! Smiling, Josh! That's not good!

Josh: So she's smiling. I smile when I talk to you.

Drake: Ok, you're creeping me out. Can we please talk about Megan.

Josh: So, you're afraid that she's all of a sudden liking boys because she's a "woman"? Would you relax, please?

Drake: I know, I know… I just never thought I'd react this way. Aren't you worried?

Josh: Of course I'm worried. But she's 12! Twelve year olds don't do stuff that you do to girls.

Drake: But she won't be 12 for long… Just imagine when she starts dating!

Josh: Leave the poor girl alone! She's smart. She'll know what to do!

Josh closes his locker door and slips on his backpack. He and Drake head off to study hall. Josh is thinking exactly what Drake is thinking. But he won't show it. Someone has to have the cool head in this situation


	14. Chapter 14

Scene XIII: That evening, at the dinner table

Jen had given in to Drake and Megan. It was pizza with the works and mocha cola. Although she adored cooking for more than herself for once, it was nice that there wouldn't be any dishes to be done after dinner. She even approved of paper plates and Solo cups. Clean up would be a breeze.

The three kids sit at the table eating their dinner. There's an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

Jen: So, how was school today?

Megan: Fine.

Drake: Oh, yeah. Nothing new to speak of.

Josh: Yup, just another uneventful day at Belleview High.

Jen: Oh, well, that's good… I guess.

Josh: Uh huh.

Jen senses something's amiss here. She decides to break the ice.

Jen: Ok, what's up with the silence?

Drake: What are you talking about?

Jen: There's no conversation here.

Josh: Well, Mom doesn't like it when we talk with food in our mouths.

Drake: Yeah, it's gross. We're just being polite.

Jen: Bullshit. What's going on?

Megan is oblivious to her brothers spying on her for the past couple of days. But,  
she senses that something's up with the boys too. Did they get in trouble?

Megan: What did you boobs do this time? Drake, did you put Mrs. Hafer's car in the classroom again?

Drake: I didn't do it! It was proven! What makes you think I did anything wrong?

Megan gives him a look as if to say "yeah, right".

Drake: I didn't do anything wrong! I can behave in public you know.

Megan: Josh, what's going on?

Josh knows that he can't lie… Mrs. Hafer nailed him the last time when Drake was late to class. He's doing his best to keep his mouth shut, but everyone else at the table knows that there's an internal struggle going on.

Josh: Well… uh….uh….

Drake: Megan… Nothing's going on!

Josh: I can't lie! We've been spying on Megan!

Megan: What? Why are you spying on me!

Drake sighs heavily… Why can't Josh just be normal?

Drake: You're talking to boys…

Megan: So what! I've been talking to boys since I was born! I'm talking to you guys! You're boys!

Josh: Well, we are a little worried… You know… Since you're a "woman" now…

Megan: Jen! You said that they wouldn't be interested in it! You said!

Jen: Ok, ok… Let's cool it for a bit. We all need to talk about this together…

Drake: Do we have to do it here? We're eating, for Pete's sake!

Jen: Drake… It's not gross… We're talking about the two of you right now

Jen points to both the boys with a disapproving look, but an understanding one at the same time.

Jen: Now… While I understand that you guys as big brothers want to protect Megan. It's very noble of you two, but you don't need to all of a sudden become overprotective. Megan's a really smart girl.

Josh: I agree, it's what I told Drake. But he made a very strong argument.

Drake: I didn't argue with you. I was trying to convince you that I was right!

Josh: That's what I meant, brainiac!

Drake: Oh…

Josh: Megs, we just want what's best for you. You're entering a new era in your life.

Megan: Jeez, Josh! What are you, a girl?

Drake: Hahaha, she called you a girl…

Josh: Whatever…

Jen: Ok, well, since we've established a common ground, who wants dessert?

The situation was quelled, but there was still tension. Megan helps Jen clear the table, obviously perturbed at the boobs. How dare they decide what's best for her. They never cared about her before, why should they start now?


	15. Chapter 15

Scene XIV: The boys bedroom, late at night

Drake and Josh are watching tv, but obviously not paying attention. They're both rehashing the conversation at the dinner table. Josh is wondering if they're wrong in invading Megan's privacy. Drake is upset that he may have set a precedent for the younger boys in Megan's class.

Josh: You know, Jen's right. I'm sure Megan will be fine. She's only 12. What could she be capable of at 12?

Drake: It's not Megan I'm worried about…

Josh: Huh? Are you kidding me? You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?

Drake: Well, think about it. I was chasing girls around when I was Megan's age. Hell, my first kiss was Cassie Williams behind the jungle gym in the 3rd grade! When I was 12…

Josh cuts Drake off

Josh: Oh, my God! Don't tell me you…. (Josh trails off)

Drake: No, man! I'm not a dog…

Josh: Well, you never know with you.

Drake: I do have some control you know. I'm just afraid that there's gonna be this kid out there who won't.

Josh: Is Mr. Drake Parker, the Casanova of Belleview High, having a change of heart?

Drake: Don't go crazy! My life is perfect just the way it is. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold.

Josh: You're reputation isn't as good with the ladies as you think it is.

Drake: Oh, yeah? Then why am I still getting dates?

Josh: It's not the girls who haven't dated you yet that are talking about you. It's the ones you've dated already.

Drake: What's wrong with them? 

Josh: Well, it's been said that you don't really care about them. You use them for whatever you want, and then you dump them when you don't need "their services" anymore.

Drake: Come on! Why would you believe anything like that. You know me, don't you?

Josh: Yeah, I do. That's why I believe the rumors.

Drake: Rumors?

Josh: Yeah, rumors! Rumors that you're only after one thing, and you'll do anything to get it. You're not sincere, you don't care.

Drake: Well, I do care… I care a lot. I'm just playing the field till I find the girl of my dreams.

Josh: Right. So you're playing the field. What, to find the girl who "fits" you best?

Drake: I'm not like that!

Josh: Then why are you so hung up about Megan? Come on! You're obviously feeling guilty about your own behavior. If you didn't honestly feel that way, you'd be cheering the boys on!

Drake: Ugh. There's no arguing with you, is there… I'm going to bed. I'm not changing my mind about Megan. If you want to leave it alone, then fine. But I'm not gonna let her get taken advantage of. Got it?

Drake climbs up to his bed and reaches for his iPod. He needed to listen to Zero Gravity to get himself back to normal. But he couldn't get there. He kept thinking about what Josh said. What the girls at school were saying about him. Were they right? Was I really just out for one thing? Maybe I'm encouraging the younger boys. Wow, I'm in trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

Scene XV: Friday afternoon in the living room.

Drake and Josh come home after a taxing week at school. They're thankful for the weekend to finally arrive. Two more nights of fun before their parents come home on Sunday. Megan is upstairs in her room. Jen is nowhere to be found. She's meeting with a real estate agent about the perfect apartment.

Josh: I'm so glad this week is over. I swear I had a test every day…

Drake: There were tests? I thought they were joking…

Josh: You're a genius you know that?

Drake: If they were tests, they would have mentioned that!

Josh: Drake! They were midterms!

Drake: Well, I don't listen to them anyway. Their words bore me.

Megan comes downstairs. She looks upset, but the boys are oblivious.

Megan: Boobs.

Drake and Josh in unison: Demon.

Megan: Where's Jen?

Drake: I don't know. She didn't give me her schedule today (sarcastically).

Josh: I'm sure she's out looking at apartments.

Megan: Well, when's she supposed to be home?

Drake: If I knew that, then I'd know where she was!

Josh: Why are you so hung up on where Jen is?

Megan: No reason.

Drake: Are you ok? What's up?

Megan: How I'm feeling is none of your bees guts! Why are you so concerned now?

Drake: Did anybody say anything to you? Did some guy put the moves on you?

Josh: Something happened, didn't it.

Megan: I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

Josh: Megs, you look like you were crying. Please? Talk to us.

Megan gives in and begins to cry again. Drake and Josh look at each other and immediately assume the worst. They try their best to control their anger. They lead Megan to the kitchen and sit at the table.

Drake: What happened?

Megan sighs heavily. She knows that what she's about to say will put them over the edge.

Megan: Remember Neal from my class? The one that played drums for you?

Drake: Yeah…..

Megan: Well, he asked me out on a date. And…..

Josh: He asked you out? Why are you so upset?

Drake: Yeah… he just asked you out.

Megan: Will you boobs shut up and let me finish? I said no. Then….

Megan felt the tears welling up again, but she wasn't going to let it happen again. She collected herself and finished telling the story.

Megan: Then, he started putting moves on me. I told him to stop, and he got mad.

Drake: DID HE HURT YOU? I swear….

Megan: No, he didn't put a hand on me. He got mad because I wasn't falling for his charm.

Josh: What charm? Twelve-year-olds don't have charm.

Megan: He said that he learned everything from Drake. Drake taught him how to turn on the charm. He thought that if I was rejecting him, that I must be defective. He called me a lesbian!

Drake: Oh… my God…

Josh: Drake! What did you do? I was right, you were poisoning his mind!

Drake: Yeah, I gave him a little advice. I just never figured he'd use them on my little sister. Megan? Do you want us to take care of it?

Megan: I don't know what I want right now… I wish Mom was here. This was the worst week ever!

Megan runs upstairs to cry into her pillow again. This was the worst possible week for her Mom to be away. The one thing that happens to her, and she's not home. Then this happens with Neal, and the only people she has to talk to is her brothers. It couldn't possibly get any worse. Drake and Josh are left in the kitchen dumbfounded and speechless. Drake knew this would happen, and Josh didn't want to believe it would happen at all. It was time for them to protect their little sister.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Scene XVI: Later that night. The boys bedroom

Drake and Josh have spent most of the evening in complete silence. The news of Megan's ordeal with Neal did not rest well with them, to say the least. Josh was trying hard to concentrate on a weekend homework assignment, while Drake sat on his bed fooling around with his Fender acoustic. They may be going through the motions of their chosen tasks, but their minds are on Megan. The silence in the room is deafening.

Josh sighs heavily and runs his hands through his hair. It was as if overnight that Megan went from the demonic little sister with whom he lived in fear to this scared young woman who needed protecting. How did all this happen so quickly? As with Megan, Josh also wishes that his parents were home to help with the situation.

Drake can't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Neal a few weeks ago. What started out so innocently as a bit of advice about girls over sodas at the Premiere has come back to haunt him in a drastic way. At the time, he thought that talking to Neal about girls was just that: talking to him about girls. Girls in the generic term. He didn't in his wildest dreams think that the charm he put on girls his age would come back to hurt Megan. Drake begins to reconsider his intentions towards girls. If he influenced Neal, who else has witnessed his modus operandi and is using it now?

Josh: I can't concentrate. I'm gonna watch some tv.

He gets up from the desk and plops himself down on the couch with exasperation. Drake just looks at him go over to the couch. He can't say anything. He feels so guilt-ridden about the events of the day that he can't even bring himself to speak to anyone. He wonders if Josh blames him for any, if not all, of this.

Josh: Drake. Wanna watch a movie? That Lindsay Lohan movie you like is just about to start.

Drake: No thanks, man. I think I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air.

Josh: You ok, man?

Drake: How could this happen to Megan? I mean, she's just a little girl. And a demon to boot. How could anyone possibly be interested in her?

Josh: If you're gonna go out for a ride, I'm coming with you.

Drake: Sure. Chez Taco?

Josh: I'll get my jacket.


	18. Chapter 18

Scene XVII: 3am Saturday Morning. The Foyer

Jen quietly enters the Parker-Nichols house with a pale and tear-stained face. What started out as a productive Friday turned into one of the worst days of her life. She started out looking at "the perfect apartment" and ended up at the beach with a loaded handgun. She can't remember when her day turned from good to bad, but she knows that her problem as taken a turn for the worse. And this house with these kids who are depending on her to be a watchful adult is the last place she wants to be. The last place she needs to be. She looks at her watch, only 40 more hours till Walter and Audrey come home.

She hangs up her jacket, and panics. Where is she going to hide the gun? She can't possibly allow them to find it. She puts it in her purse and holds it close to her as she creeps up the stairs. She puts it in the guest room. She couldn't feel comfortable sleeping in the master bedroom with how she was feeling. She sat on the edge of the bed to try to collect her thoughts. But she couldn't. The jumbled thoughts of sitting in the car with the loaded pistol in her mouth kept circulating in her head faster and faster. She found herself beginning to hyperventilate. She needed help. But she didn't know where to go.

Before she could realize what she was doing, she was knocking on Drake and Josh's bedroom door. They had managed to fall asleep after their ride to Chez Taco. Josh heard the knocking and opened the door. He found Jen with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't speak. He knew what was happening and wrapped his arms around her and brought her to the couch. Drake heard the sobs and turned on the light above his bed.

Drake: What's going on?

Josh: Drake, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep.

But Drake didn't listen to his brother. He quickly climbed down from his bed and stood at the end of the couch with a confused look. Jen just looked at him with fearful eyes. Her secret was about to come out.

Josh: Jen, you don't have to say anything. Just let it out. I'm here.

Jen: It's ok Josh. Really. I need to talk. Drake, there's something you need to know about me.

Drake sits down next to Josh and looks genuinely concerned. All of the animosity he felt towards Josh's dorky cousin has melted away. She was hurting, and he didn't like to see it.

Jen: Drake… God this is hard.

Josh: Would you like me to tell him?

Jen: No. I can do it. I have this…. This….. Problem. It's complicated. But Josh and Walter know about it. And since you and your sister are going to be seeing me a lot more of me now, I can't really hide this anymore.

Drake: Are you ok? I don't understand.

Jen: I'm sick. But before you jump to conclusions, I'm not "sick" in the terms that you think. I have this illness that no one can see. Hhhhuuuuhhhhhhh

Josh: Drake, she's ok. But she has a "condition".

Jen: I have Bipolar Disorder. Do you know what that is?

Drake: I think so. Ummm…

Jen: It's a mental disorder that makes my moods go into extremes. You have mood swings. You're happy, your sad. I get euphoric, I get suicidal. It's nothing I can control on my own. I take medications to help me. I see a psychiatrist. And I see a therapist. Well, I did, before I decided to move here. I know that my first priority was to get myself a support team before anything else, but I thought that maybe this change of scenery would help me. But I'm still feeling the same. And, with the events of this week, and the tension in the house, and the fact that your parents aren't home… well, I'm just feeling very overwhelmed right now.

Josh smooths out Jen's hair and gazes at her with very sympathetic but helpless eyes. Drake goes into his parents room to get a box of tissues for her. She has let the tears continue to flow. She should have felt a little bit better about talking about this, but this was just the beginning. She had to tell them about what happened. Drake returns with the box and hands it to her, and decides to sit down next to Jen this time. He puts a gentle hand on her knee.

Drake: Jen, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I don't know what to say.

Jen: Not too many people do. But it's ok. I'm used to it.

Josh: Dad and I found out about a year and a half ago. We got this call from Charlie. Jen was in the hospital, but he didn't know any details. We didn't know what was wrong with her. We figured it was a physical illness. So we waited by the phone for more information, but we never got it. Three weeks went by. Do you remember this?

Drake nods his head. He remembers those days. Walter and Josh were on pins and needles waiting for news. There were a couple of times that they were ready to board the next plane to New York and find out for themselves, but Audrey always stopped them. She always believed that no news was good news. But she was wrong.

Jen: I took three months worth of anti-depressants and sleeping pills and chased them with a bottle of wine. I don't remember much from that night, because I lost consciousness before Charlie found me. I ended up in a coma for 12 days.

Drake: Jen? Are you saying that you tried to kill yourself? Oh my God. Wow.

Jen: Yeah, I tried. There really wasn't anything in particular that was making me upset. I couldn't figure it out. Charlie either couldn't figure it out or didn't want to. But it all just came to a head that afternoon. I had filled my prescriptions, and I went home and sat on my bathroom floor for hours. Then, I just did it. I don't remember it happening. I just all of a sudden realized that the bottles and the wine were gone.

Josh: Charlie didn't tell us because he didn't know how to handle it.

Jen: It's the reason why we're getting divorced. Ever since that night, he's been very uncomfortable around me. And, to be quite honest, I don't blame him. I wasn't comfortable around me either. So, after I came out of the coma, and I was deemed physically ok, I was transferred to South Oaks, a psychiatric facility. I spent 25 days there, getting the acute care I needed. But when I was discharged and got home, I had a lot of work to do. Charlie just wasn't the same. I felt scared and alone. So I called your dad and Josh and talked to them about it.

Josh: We were ready to go to New York and help her, but she wouldn't let us.

Jen: I had to work on myself before I could talk to people.

Drake just looked at her. He was speechless. He wanted to take back all of the snide comments he's made to her in the past week. He wanted to take away the pain, and make it all better. If there was one thing about Drake Parker that no one knew, it's that he's a very compassionate person. But he never showed it because it would be uncool. He was ready to let that uncoolness go away.

Jen had more to tell. The boys thought that that was it.

Jen: There's more. Josh something you need to know. Something you both need to know.

She began letting the tears fall again. She reached for another tissue to wipe her running nose.

Josh: What is it? You're scaring me.

Jen: I don't really know what happened. But I just felt so overwhelmed with everything this week. I decided to take a ride to the beach. I sat there to watch the sunset. God how I missed those sunsets. Can't get those on the east coast.

Josh: Jen… what happened.

Jen looks like she wants to tell, but words would do it no justice. She gets up to go to the guest room. She was going to bring it in and show them. She didn't want to, but she had to. Josh and Drake look at each other very confused.

Jen returns to the room with her purse. She sits down where she sat before and takes several deep breaths. She can't bring herself to say the words, so she reaches into the purse and puts it on the coffee table.

The boys have never been so surprised, so shocked, so scared in their entire lives. They couldn't believe that they were staring at a hand gun. Never did they think that they would ever see one of these in their home. They immediately became concerned for Megan. If she heard the talking, she would want to come in and find out what was going on. Josh jumps up and rushes over to Megan's room. He cracks open the door just a little bit to check on her. She is sleeping soundly in her bed. She was not going to wake up anytime soon. He rushes back to his bedroom, where Jen and Drake just sit, in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Scene XVIII: Sunday afternoon, the living room.

The three kids and Jen sit on the couch staring at a blank television. It was going to be a relief to see Walter and Audrey home again, but they were very apprehensive about letting them know about the events of the week. What started out as just a little innocent rite of passage for Megan turned into a week that got progressively worse with each day that passed. The day before was spent in the house. There was so much tension but no one knew what to say. They tried going through the motions of a typical Saturday, but thoughts of the night before imprisoned Drake, Josh and Jen. They were numb with fear. But there was also an unspoken agreement that Megan did not need to know anything about the handgun. She had been through enough stress with her interaction with Neal.

Walter and Audrey enter through the front door with big relaxed smiles on their faces. Although they're Hawaiian getaway was over, it was nice to be back home and reunite with their kids. While they were apprehensive about the condition of the house while they were away, they had complete faith that Jen took care of the house and the kids. What they were walking into was nothing they'd ever expect.

Walter: Gang? We're home!

Audrey: Kids? Where are you?

The four of them are still sitting on the couch in complete silence. Jen looks over her shoulder to see the parents looking confused. They were never this quiet, even when they were sleeping. They immediately think the worst. The boys got in trouble, and Jen couldn't handle the situation.

Audrey: What's going on? What did you boys do?

Josh looks at his parents, then at the people on the couch. His stomach begins to churn. He doesn't know if he will throw up or not.

Drake: Mom, we had some problems this week. There's some stuff we need to tell you about.

Walter: I told you that if you did anything wrong that you were going to be in big trouble. Why didn't you call us, Jen?

Jen: It's nothing that the boys did. It wasn't anything we could control. It was just the worst possible week for us.

Walter and Audrey look upset. They sit on the adjacent chairs and prepare themselves for whatever will be said.

Josh: Well, it started out innocently enough. You left for vacation and…..

Josh tells his parents the events of the week, but he leaves out Jen's breakdown on Friday night. Audrey begins crying and reaches out for Megan. How could she have missed this? Megan is through crying about it and just puts her head on her mom's shoulder. Walter looks over at his wife with sad eyes. But the attention is then directed to the boys. Audrey leads Megan upstairs to have a mother/daughter talk. It has to happen now. Why did she wait so long, Audrey thinks to herself.

Walter: Drake, are you telling me that what Neal did to Megan is your fault?

Drake: I didn't think he'd take me seriously! I was just talking about stuff that boys talk about. I certainly didn't expect him to take it to heart. It's the last thing I wanted. I thought I was just kinda bonding with him.

Walter: Well, look at what's happened now! You and I are going to have a very serious talk. But for now, I want you upstairs in your room…

Josh: Dad, there's something else we need to talk about. Drake needs to be here for this.

The three men sit in silence for a moment and look at Jen, who's still sitting on the couch, staring off into space. She is very, very scared of what's about to happen next. With the boys support, Jen tells Walter about what happened to her on Friday.

Walter: Where is it? Is it still in the house?

Jen can't speak. She looks at the boys. Josh interjects.

Josh: We put it away. We couldn't let Megan find it. It was bad enough that it was in the house. But we didn't know what to do!

Walter: Where did you put it?

Drake: I unloaded it and put it in my trunk at the end of my bed and I locked it.

Walter looks as if he's about to have a heart attack. His face goes pale. He doesn't know whether to yell, or to take care of Jen. She sits there equally as pale and shaking uncontrollably.

Jen: I…. I….. I don't….

She trails off and begins to sob again. It's at this time that Audrey hears her crying and comes downstairs. She walks into the living room and wants to give Drake a piece of her mind, but Walter stops her.

Audrey: What's going on?

Walter: We have a situation. I think we need to get Jeff over here right away.

Audrey looks at Walter, then at Jen sobbing on the couch. She understands immediately what is going on, and runs into the kitchen to call Dr. Glaser. Drake and Josh are flanking Jen on the couch and both have put an arm around her. Jen's probably moving out of the house, but not into an apartment just yet.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Scene XIX: Sunday evening, The living room

The Parker-Nichols family anxiously awaits Dr. Jeff Glaser to come back into the room. He took Jen into the guest room for a talk in private. When Audrey called him and explained to him what was going on, he didn't hesitate to rush over. It wasn't the typical house call that he's made in the past to the family across the street.

Walter is pacing back and forth behind the couch. Drake and Josh are sitting on the couch arms folded and obviously nervous. Megan is also in the room, but she still hasn't been told about the episode with the handgun. All she knows is that Jen's not feeling well, and Dr. Glaser came over to see what was wrong.

Josh: What's taking them so long? They've been in there almost an hour.

Walter: Dr. Glaser needs to know a lot of things before he decides what to do next?

Megan: What's wrong with her? She didn't seem sick to me this week…

Audrey: Megan… this is hard, but I'll do my best to explain it. Jen is sick, but it's not a kind of sickness you can see.

Drake: Jen explained it to me Friday night. It's a kind of mood disorder called Bipolar Disorder.

Walter and Audrey look at Drake with new eyes. Where did their son get this kind of understanding about this? They were almost proud of him for behaving this way.

Josh: Jen sat down with Drake and I and explained the whole thing. She did her best to make sure that we weren't worried, but she didn't succeed.

Megan: What happened? Why is she so upset?

Drake: It's nothing that she can control. She said that while she has mood swings just like us, hers get more severe. What would be just a sad mood for us is what Jen's going through right now.

Megan: But I don't get it? Why are we so afraid for her? What happened?

Walter: Megan, it's nothing for you to worry about. You have enough stress on your plate right now.

At that moment, Dr. Glaser and Jen come downstairs to the living room. The family stands up in unison and look at the doctor. The expression on Dr. Glaser's face confirm what the family is feeling.

Dr. Glaser: Well, I've consulted with Jennifer, and I do have to say that she needs to go to the hospital. She told me that her medication ran out shortly after her arrival here, but she couldn't refill them without a prescription. Unfortunately, the lack of medication has led to a very severe depression. I think it's best that she go to the hospital for some acute care. I have a colleague at the hospital who will take excellent care of her. I have complete faith in him, and I hope that you will trust my judgement here.

Walter: Of course we trust you, Jeff. Thank you for coming over. Can we take her there?

Dr. Glaser: Yes, if you leave right away. Don't worry about packing a bag for her, it can be done later. Jen? Can you trust me that you will make it out of this?

Jen stood behind Dr. Glaser the whole time. Jeff turned to Jen with comforting eyes. He reached out for her shoulder to give her a reassuring gesture. Jen then looked at everyone else, very numb. She couldn't speak. Why did she let this happen again? How can she rebound from this? She wishes she could have just pulled the trigger. She wouldn't be in any pain anymore. She didn't care what kind of pain it caused the family, because she wouldn't be there to see it.

Audrey goes to the closet to grab a light jacket for her and Jen. Walter shakes Dr. Glaser's hand and walks him to the front door. Drake, Josh and Megan are left in their original positions in shock. Is this what it looks like when someone goes to the "Wacky Shack"? Why was it so much funnier when Mindy went?


	21. Chapter 21

Scene XX: The living room, two weeks later.

Drake and Walter open up the front door with smiles on their faces. While they're very happy to bring Jen home from the hospital, they are still very worried and concerned for her well-being. They put those smiles on for her so she can feel more at ease. The last two weeks for her was a rerun of her ordeal a year and a half ago. But this time she knew what to expect. She participated in every group therapy session, every art therapy session, and socialized to the best of her ability with the other patients. Eerily, she felt very comfortable this time. But her comfort immediately went away once she left the confines of the facility and was in the car with Drake and Walter.

She walked through the front door behind them very apprehensive. Wide eyed and nervous, she made her way into the living room as if she's there for the first time. The home that she felt so comfortable in just a short time ago now seemed like a prison. The people who made her feel at home and like a member of the family now knew her secret. She has never felt so unsafe in her entire life.

Josh, Megan and Audrey are in the kitchen preparing dinner. They wanted to make sure Jen knew that they missed her and wanted her to feel better. But Walter, Audrey and Josh knew that just because she's out of the hospital doesn't mean that she's out of the woods. That was something her ex-husband didn't realize. They needed to let her know that she could take all the time she needed to get herself back on her feet.

Jen enters the kitchen to find out what smells so good. She barely ate at the hospital because the food was one step below edible.

Josh: Hey. Welcome home.

Josh goes over to Jen to give her a hug and kiss. He was briefed by Audrey that when she gets out of the hospital, she'll be kind of like a new puppy in a new home. She'll be very skittish, so gentle is the key word. Jen responds with a hug and kiss too. She understands that they're probably scared to do or say the wrong thing.

Audrey: I don't know if you're hungry, but I've made Spaghetti Carbonara. Just the way you like it. No jarred sauce here. Does that sound ok?

Jen: It sounds great. Hi, Megan.

Megan: Hey. I'm glad you're back home.

Megan gives Jen a little hug and heads up to her room. She didn't want to get in the way of any adult conversation. She didn't need five sets of eyes on her. She felt so bad for Jen. So, she excused herself to go to her room until dinner was ready.

Jen sat down at the kitchen table and didn't say anything. She was very unsure about her surroundings now. She knew that they would be understanding, but history has shown that people do think that mental illness is a bad thing. The Parker-Nichols household was going to have to prove themselves to her if she was going to feel the least big comfortable around them again.

Walter and Drake walk into the kitchen. They don't want to jump on Jen right away, so they do their best to carry on as if it was a regular Saturday evening. Drake had made plans to go out with a new girl at school. He thinks her name is Sally. Josh was having Mindy over for a movie, and Walter and Audrey were going to just relax at home. They were going to let Jen do whatever she felt like. But they still wanted to keep an eye on her.

Drake: So, I'm taking off right after dinner. I've got a date tonight with this girl Sally from school. She's new here. I figured I'd show her around town.

Josh: You know her name? Are you feeling alright?

Drake: I feel fine. I made sure I knew some stuff about her before I asked her out. I've been eating lunch with her for the past couple of days. She's really nice.

Everyone looks up at Drake and stares at him in disbelief. Even Jen.

Walter: Well, have fun.

Drake: I will. I'll be home early, she's got a 10 o'clock curfew.

Drake walks out of the kitchen to call Sally to confirm their date. His change of heart had to be a result of what happened to Megan this week. Wow, Drake seems to be growing up, thinks Josh.

Jen: So, when's dinner? I'm starving.

Audrey looks at Jen with approval.

Audrey: About another 20 minutes? Would you like to set the table?

Jen: Sure. I think I can manage that.

Jen takes the plates and silverware and heads to the dining room table. She's thankful that this evening is going the way it is. She didn't want any special treatment. And the fact that Drake is going out with a girl, and he knows her name, and he's respecting her curfew is bringing a smile to her face. Being here might not be so bad.


	22. Chapter 22

-1Scene XXII: Saturday night, at the Premiere

Drake and Sally are sitting at a table enjoying a snack of pizza and Mocha Cola. Drake has been very gracious all night. He opened his car door for Sally, pulled out her chair for her, and listened intently about her life. He even paid attention the entire time. Girl after girl walked past, and he didn't even notice. Girls that would have normally given him whiplash from looking at them so fast didn't exist in his mind.

Sally on the other hand is becoming more and more incensed about the situation. She was told by the girls of Belleview that Drake was the catch that everyone wanted to be with. Even though most of the girls had already dated him, and were upset about how he treated them, Sally was excited at the proposition. She wasn't interested in a relationship. She was interested in what Drake was supposed to be: a quick lay and then move on. She pretended to be sweet because she wanted Drake to take notice of her.

She lied about her past. She told him that she was a cheerleader and came from a very strict home. Her father is a Naval officer, recently stationed in San Diego after spending two years in Guam. She wanted to experience life in a normal school on the mainland, and hoped that Drake would "show her the ropes". What she didn't let him know is that she was the resident slut at her previous school. She ran through the entire male population, and was looking for fresh meat.

Drake: So, how was it living on Guam? It's a tiny island. What did you guys do for fun?

Sally: Well, there really wasn't much to do, but we managed. We watched a lot of movies, and the beach was a popular hangout. It was hard to avoid the beach actually.

Drake: Wow, so it sounds like you made do with what you had, huh?

Sally: Yeah

Sally is quickly getting bored with the conversation. She wished there wasn't another 45 minutes till the movie started. She wanted to get him in the dark and make out with him so bad. Then maybe go to the beach and have sex in the back of his car. What was wrong with him? Where is the Drake people told me about?

Drake: Wow, it's another 45 minutes till the movie starts… How about we skip the movie and I take you to the beach. Would you like that?

Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing! Maybe this is the Drake she's been hoping would come out!

Drake offered Sally his arm and escorted her to his car. He graciously opened her door and allowed her in. He started the car and shot her a smile. Finally, Sally thought. But the smile she saw was not the smile he was giving. Drake wanted to be nice and gentlemanly.

They arrived at the beach, and he went to open her door. She looked at him puzzled.

Drake: Come on, you have to feel the sand in between your toes. It's the most wonderful feeling!

Sally: Drake? Are you serious? You brought me here to walk in the sand?

Drake: Why? Is that a problem? I thought you might like that?

Drake looked both confused and disappointed. He couldn't understand why she was raising such a stink.

Sally: I was told that you are quite the ladies man. I thought that we could dispense with the small talk and get right down to business.

Drake: What? Are you kidding me? You want me to treat you like I treated the other girls?

Sally: What's wrong with that?

Drake: I can't believe you! All this time, I thought you were a really nice girl, and I was enjoying my change of heart. Why did you do this?

Sally: Come on. What's the big deal? You do what you normally do, and you don't have to call me again. I'm actually ok with it. I don't want a relationship either.

Drake: So, you figured I'd use you for sex. Hmmm. This is different. You were expecting it before it happened.

Drake was crushed. He thought this date was going so well. He now despised the sight of her, and wanted to get her home as quickly as possible.

Drake: Sally, I think I should take you home now.

Sally: Why? I thought we were having fun.

Drake: No, you were having fun. I think that you need to go home.

Drake got back into his car and got to Sally's house as quickly as the law would allow. He pulled into the driveway. Sally expected him to open the door for her, but he wasn't budging. She shot him a look as if to say "Thanks a lot!" and let herself out of the car, slamming the door behind her. What a huge disappointment! She wasted a whole evening. Wait till the girls at school hear about this!

Drake headed home angry but satisfied with himself. While he was happy that he stuck to his goal of being a gentleman, but was upset that despite his efforts, he was still considered a jerk.

He stewed the entire ride home.


	23. Chapter 23

Scene XXIII: Sunday morning at the breakfast table

Drake sits at the table playing with his bowl of cereal. He's rehashing the events of his date the night before. Why did everything go wrong? I act like I'm "supposed to" and I still get rejected. Maybe Josh was wrong. Maybe my behavior is what the girls want. He makes vow to himself never be anyone else but himself from now on. His life was just fine before all this shit happened.

Jen enters the kitchen and stops when she sees Drake at the table. Drake looks up with tired, angry eyes.

Jen (pensively): Good morning… How was your date last night?

Drake: Went as planned. Movies, stuff like that.

Jen: Good. I'm glad things seem to be going back to normal. Is there any cereal left?

Drake: Yeah. I'm gonna go back to bed. I'm up way too early for a Sunday morning.

Drake takes his dejective self back upstairs to his room. Jen gets a bowl and spoon and sits down to eat. But before she pours the cereal, she hears the Sunday paper being dropped in the front porch. Since she's home now, she thought she should get her life back in order. Nothing cures disorder like returning to normalcy.

Walter makes his way downstairs and meets Jen in the foyer with the paper.

Walter: Morning. How'd you sleep last night?

Jen: Ok. It felt good to be back in a familiar place… Well, as familiar as this place can be to me right now. The bed was much more comfortable.

Walter: I'm glad you're home. Oh, I see you got the paper.

Jen and Walter head back into the kitchen. Jen takes the paper out of the plastic bag and promptly removes the classifieds. She hands him the rest of the paper.

Walter: What are you doing?

Jen: I'm resuming my task from two weeks ago. Looking for an apartment and a job, remember?

Walter sighs: We need to talk about your "situation".

Jen: What's there to talk about? I'm out of the hospital and I need to move on. I can't stay here forever. My goal when moving to San Diego was that I was to be independent, remember?

Walter: I know, and I respect that. But you know better than we do that you need to take some time for yourself. To… regroup. I think that's the word I'm looking for.

Jen: Yes, I do know that. But I might as well make myself busy doing this while I'm "regrouping". I'm not going to sit around all day doing nothing productive. I was taught that in the hospital. To find something constructive to do and do it.

Walter: Pouncing on an apartment and new job is constructive? Don't you mean like a hobby? I know how much you loved to paint. Why don't you try that again?

Jen: Because I didn't bring my paints with me. Really, Uncle Walter, thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be ok doing this.

Walter: Ok, fine. You can do this, but if I see you under any stress, I'm going to intervene. Understood?

Jen gives him a complacent nod as if to yes him to death. He takes his paper, and pours himself a cup of coffee before heading back upstairs to a sleeping Audrey. Jen goes back to the classifieds and reaches for her sharpie. I know what I'm doing, the thinks to herself. There's nothing wrong with just looking.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Scene XXIV: That afternoon at Michael's, a craft and hobby store.

Jen couldn't stop thinking about what Walter was talking about with her that morning. She second guessed her motives for "keeping busy" and decided to wander around Michael's looking at all the stuff she could do.

Painting came to her through force. She thought all hands-on type hobbies and crafting was too pedestrian for her. She could better spend her time doing more worth-while things, like pushing herself to amass an education that would rival any other Rhodes' Scholar. But, when she broke down the first time, she was reduced to a quivering sobbing mess who could not be trusted to be by herself.

While she was inpatient at South Oaks, she participated in all group activities. Art therapy became her favorite. There were times when she was given paints, a brush, and a piece of paper. Other times it was Play-Doh. She even was handed crayons at one point. It wasn't a specific assignment each time, per se, but a way for her to express her deepest feelings without verbalizing them. From that point on, she was hooked on painting. What she didn't know about herself was that there was an accomplished painter hiding within her begging to be let out.

So, here she stood, in the acrylic paints aisle, browsing over the hundreds of different colors in those little two-ounce bottles. She smiled when she came across familiar color names. School Bus Yellow, Midnight Blue, Wicker White, Berry Wine. She grabbed a shopping basket and began depositing the paint tubes in it, along with brushes and a few canvases. I'll give it a shot, she thought to herself. What harm could come from having some kindergarten-type fun?

She turned the corner to head towards the registers when she ran into Josh. She tried to not look surprised, but that attempt failed. Josh stood there smiling.

Josh: Hey, Jen! I didn't know you were coming here. I could have given you a ride, you know.

Jen: Oh, well I didn't know I was coming here either. I was just kind of browsing. I guess I needed to get out of the house before I became a hermit.

Josh: Hey, that's cool.

Jen: What are you doing here?

Josh: Oh, I'm getting some supplies. Mindy and I are going to scrapbook together.

Josh looks sheepishly at his feet. Could he sound more like a dork?

Jen: I would love to scrapbook someday. I've got hundreds of family pictures sitting in a box waiting for me to do something with them. Maybe later you could show me some techniques?

Josh: Well, even better. Why don't you join me and Mindy? I'm sure there's room at the table for one more.

Jen really doesn't want to see any one she knows that's outside the family. She quickly begins backpedaling with an excuse.

Jen: No, no. That's ok. I don't want to impose. I'm just gonna pay for these paints, and head on home. I promised Aunt Audrey I'd help with dinner. See ya!

Jen makes a bee line for the register so she can get out as soon as possible. She was not ready for this. She thought being an anonymous face would be ok, but why did she have to be recognized in public? It was Josh, but still, she's not ready for socializing yet. She wanted to get back home and hide under the blankets. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Josh saw her make her way to the register and wondered what he said or did wrong. He was doing his best to make Jen feel more comfortable now, but it seems that any effort will be fruitless. He did want her to join him and Mindy for some scrapbooking, but he also wanted her and Mindy to talk. After all, Mindy has some experience being an inpatient as well. Maybe Jen could find comfort in knowing that she's not the only one. I just wish she could trust herself enough to trust us, Josh thought to himself. He found the scrapbooking section and turned his attention to rub-on sayings and stickers.


	25. Chapter 25

-1Scene XXV: Monday afternoon, the back yard.

Jen stood outside in the patented beautiful San Diego weather with an easel, a canvas, and a pallette full of paints. She was painting a vase of irises, her favorite flower. She forgot how comforting painting could be. There is no other aspect in life where interpretation so subjective would never be criticized as in personal artwork. If only life were this easy.

She quietly hummed to herself while dragging the paintbrush full of a mixture of School Bus Yellow and Wicker White across the canvas. The front door can be heard opening and closing. Jen looks at her watch. How could all this time fly so quickly. She's been completely silent all day. My sanctuary is about to dissolve, she thinks to herself.

Drake: Anybody home?

Jen puts down her pallette and sticks the paintbrush into a glass of murky grayish water. She wipes her hands and makes her way into the house via the back door.

Jen: Just me. Hey.

Drake: Oh, hi. Is Josh or Megan home yet?

Jen: Nope, haven't heard a peep out of anyone today.

Drake: Oh, ok. Well, I don't want to bother you. I'll just go upstairs and …. And….

Jen: And what?

Drake: Uh…. Do my… homework…

Jen: That's funny. You doing your homework.

Drake: Uhhhh. Can we talk about something?

Jen: Uh oh. Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…

Jen begins an internal panic. She thinks that Drake thinks she's crazy and is going to make his feelings known. Her stomach begins to churn loudly. She was warned by the doctors at the hospital that if she didn't externalize some stress, she was headed for an ulcer. At this point, an ulcer would be welcome. It would attach a physical pain to the emotional pain in her head.

Drake: I wanted to say I'm sorry to you.

Jen: For what? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. That night….

Drake: No, not for that. I'm talking about when you first got here. Remember? I was on my way out? I couldn't remember the girls name?

Jen smirks to herself. Her minor beef with Drake and the way he treated girls was a distant memory. How thankful she was to be reminded of the little things in life.

Jen: Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that.

Drake: Well, I just wanted you to know that you were right. But there's still a problem…

Jen: Oh? How was I right?

Drake: Well, Josh and were talking that night. There's a rumor going around that I "use" girls, then get rid of them. Except that it's not really a rumor… it's true.

Jen: I would believe that to be true. Josh told me all about you before I got here.

Drake: What?

Jen: Don't worry about it. It wasn't like you were gonna have a chance in hell with me anyway.

Drake: You got that right.

Jen shoots a look at him as if to say, no shit, Sherlock.

Drake: Well, I thought about what I was doing, and the fact that my influence on Neal made Megan a nervous wreck. So I decided to be the nice guy for once. Remember that girl Sally I took out Saturday night?

Jen: Yeah, she sounded really nice. Not like the girls you usually go out with.

Drake: Well, forget what you thought about her. I was the perfect gentleman that night. Opening doors for her, listening to her when my mind should have been on the hot girl at the next table. But it got thrown back in my face.

Jen: Huh? How did it get thrown into your face?

Drake: Well, I suggested we go to the beach for a nice moonlit walk. She got pissed at me because I wanted to "go for a walk".

Jen: What exactly does "go for a walk" mean in your language?

Drake: I wanted to go for a walk. A real walk…

Jen: Wow, really? Good for you! Why is this bad?

Drake: Because she heard the rumor, and figured that I'd be the perfect guy to go out with. She's apparently the female version of me, and thought that she'd be the easiest lay. When I told her that I wasn't interested in that, but to get to know her and enjoy her company, she got mad!

Jen: Hmmm… I'm sorry that happened to you. But, while I'd love to blame this on Sally, you have a lot to work on to overcome that reputation of yours. You've burned a lot of bridges, my friend.

Drake: So you're saying that I should continue being "the nice guy"?

Jen: Yes. You might not get satisfaction out of it right away, but before you know it, there'll be a girl, a woman even, who will love that side of you, and you'll see that she's "the one". I'm telling you, this is a great learning experience for you. You, my friend, have learned a little about women. I told you I'd teach you, remember?

Drake: I'm giving it one more try, but if it happens again, I'm going back to the Drake Belleview knows and loves, got it?

Jen: Well, maybe you should try on a girl that doesn't go to your school. You haven't infected that market yet, have you?

Drake: Infected? You think I infect? I'd like to call it inspire.

Jen: Call it what you will…

Jen goes back to her painting on the deck. Drake goes upstairs thinking about Jen's advice. Maybe it was just the wrong girl to try that on. Maybe if he had treated the other girls the same way, he would have a steady girlfriend now. But a steady girlfriend was the last thing on Drake's mind at this point.


	26. Chapter 26

Scene XXVI: One week later at the dinner table

For all the drama at the Parker-Nichols house, the family seems to be doing its best to maintain normalcy. But the events of the past month still cloud over the family, despite their best efforts.

Jen has resigned to the fact that she's going to be a member of this family for the near future. Drake and Josh seem to be carrying on like regular teenagers, and Megan has settled into her role as a pubescent girl. She's more comfortable with her new status, so much so that she got her period again this morning, but didn't freak out. She didn't even bother to tell anyone.

Audrey and Walter, although wanting to huddle their family close and do some real bonding, are letting their kids, including Jen, figure out their own paths. They are observing from afar, and will only intervene when it is necessary.

This particular evening, the family is at the dinner table for a meal of Fiesta Chicken, salad and corn bread. It appears that this is the typical night at the house.

Audrey: So, how was school today?

Josh: It was good. I got an A on my Physics lab practical.

Walter: Very good! Not that I had any doubt.

Drake: Yeah, Josh's on the fast track to the guy voted "Most Likely to be a Dork"…

Walter: Drake, Josh is applying himself. He can't get away with charm, so he has to be smart.

Josh: What? I can't have charm?

Drake: It's not physically possible. Come on, you're good at physics, you can't figure it out?

Megan: So, Drake, how was your math test today?

Drake: Math test?

Megan: Yeah, your math test… you took it today, didn't you?

Drake: Oh oh oh, yeah… Yeah, I took it.

Audrey looks at him with exasperated eyes. She's very lucky that her son will someday become a very accomplished musician, because he's certainly not going to college. But she wishes he would take life seriously at some point in his life.

Jen: I finished another painting today.

Walter: Great! We'll have to find a place to put it. I'm thinking in the upstairs hall.

Jen: Actually, I'm thinking about keeping this one, if it's ok with you.

Audrey: Why wouldn't it be ok? You're the artist. If you want to keep it, you're certainly entitled.

Drake: You're getting really good at that. It's amazing how you've only been painting for a week.

Jen: Actually, I've been painting longer than that. It was my hobby when I lived in New York.

Drake: Oh, well, they're still really good.

Jen: And I have some other news. I met with my new psychiatrist today. He came recommended by Dr. Glaser. His name is Dr. Greenberg.

Audrey: Are you comfortable with him? You do know that you don't have to settle. We can help you find one that you will like if you would like.

Jen: Well, we'll see how it goes. He put me on a couple of new medications today. I'm just concerned about my liver, you know. Six medications… I hope I won't make myself sick.

Walter: Well, if you have any questions, you can always call Jeff across the street.

Jen: I know. I'll just keep an eye out for myself.

Drake: Is there any more cornbread?

The evening progressed without any out of the ordinary events. Josh went upstairs to finish his homework and to talk to Mindy on the phone. Audrey and Megan retired to the couch to knit and watch TV. Walter went to do the dishes, while Jen and Drake faced some idle time. It was an awkward moment for them. But they knew that they had some growing to do together.

Drake: I'm gonna catch a movie. Is that ok, Mom?

Audrey: Sure. Maybe you should take Jen with you. She hasn't been to a movie in a long time. Jen, would you like to go with Drake?

Jen: Are you sure he'd want to be seen in public with me?

Drake looks at Jen with annoyed eyes. It wasn't necessary for her to comeback with a line like that. If she wanted to have him be friends with her, retorts like those weren't going to make the mission any easier.

Drake: It's no problem. I'll even let you pick the movie.

Jen: Sure, you can treat me too!

They both grab a light jacket and head out the door. While it felt like a forced outing together, deep down they both knew that it would be good for them to get along. After all, if it weren't for Jen, Drake would still be treating girls like throw-away toys. But, if it weren't for her, he'd never have known the drama that Megan when through either. It was a double edged sword.


	27. Chapter 27

Scene XXVII: Starbucks, that same night

The latest Adam Snadler movie was just what the doctor ordered. Jen hadn't laughed that much in a very long time, and Drake was more than bearable. He's a very considerate movie partner; doesn't talk, and doesn't hog the armrest. After the movie, they decided to get a cappuccino at the local Starbucks.

Jen: I'll have a decaf triple venti non-fat no whip mocha, please.

Drake: That was a mouthful! I'll have a grande caramel cappuccino please.

Starbucks Girl: Will there be anything else?

Jen: No thank you.

Starbucks Girl: Ok, that will be $9.74.

Drake reaches for his wallet. Jen beats him to it by handing the cashier a twenty. Drake looks at her with confused eyes. Jen shoots him a sly smile and accepts her change.

When they get their coffees, they choose the two comfy chairs at the back of the café. They sink into the chairs and enjoy their first sips.

Drake: You didn't have to pay for me, you know.

Jen: I know. But since you paid for the movie, I felt it was only fair.

Drake: You made me pay for the movie! Remember?

Jen: I know. I was being annoying.

Drake: Yeah, no shit!

Jen: Drake, can I ask you a question?

Drake: What.

Jen: Why are we behaving like this?

Drake: Behaving like what? The key word is not "we" but "you".

Jen: Me? There's two of us here, you know.

Drake: I don't know what you're talking about. You've been not so nice to me since you got here.

Jen: I've been nothing but gracious to you. I didn't have to stay at the house; I could have stayed at a hotel. But Uncle Walter insisted that I stay with you guys. I couldn't possibly get away with being a bitch. I can't bite the hand that feeds me.

Drake: Well…. Ok, here's the deal. I wasn't expecting anyone to be moving in with us. I was enjoying the Parker's outnumbering the Nichols'. When you came into our lives and evened the score, I felt crowded. I guess it's my way of keeping people at arm's length.

Jen: And why would you think that I was crowding you? I'm a guest. A temporary guest.

Drake: Temporary? You've been with us for over a month now. I hardly call that temporary.

Jen: Do you think I planned all this? Do you? I don't get what your problem is. Are you ashamed to be living with someone with a "mental illness"? Is that it?

Jen was feeling very offended. What happened to the Drake that sat by her side the night she almost killed herself? Now that she's out of the hospital and functioning, she's automatically all better? She divorced Charlie because of shit like this. But it's easier to sever ties with Drake than it is with her ex-husband.

Drake sighs heavily; obviously exasperated with the resistance he's getting from Jen.

Drake: That's not what I meant.

Jen: Then what did you mean exactly?

Drake: Well, I have a hard time adjusting to new situations. You don't know how long it took me to fully accept Josh and Walter into my life.

Jen: Yeah, I kinda do. I heard all about it in realtime.

Drake: Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Josh talk a lot.

Jen: Yes we do. It's important for family to stick together in times of stress.

Drake: Well, I wasn't sure how much of a part of the family you'd become. Even though you're now living in San Diego, I figured I'd only see you at holidays, funerals and weddings.

Jen: Drake, family is more than that. I have no one here. My parents don't speak to me anymore. Josh and Walter are all the family I have. My brother's in Iraq right now, so it leaves me with not much. But they are the best family members anyone could possibly hope for. And since meeting Aunt Audrey, you and your sister, I have felt like my family has expanded. I just don't know what you're problem is with me.

Drake: I don't have a problem. Really I don't. Well, maybe a small one.

Jen: Here it comes.

Drake: Well, the time you jumped down my throat about my dating habits. It was your first day there. That was ridiculous. You didn't know me. You had no right voicing your opinion like that.

Jen: Drake, you're right. I apologize for offending you. But you do have to admit that there was some iota of truth to what I was saying. I mean, you had that date with Sally. That's her name, right? You came home in quite a huff. What happened?

Drake: Well, I decided to take your advice. And, guess what? It came back to bite me in the ass. The one girl that I thought would appreciate my behavior, and she was the one expecting a quick lay and to be dropped off at her house, never to be called again.

Jen: But, the point is is that you took my advice and tried it on a girl. The fact that you didn't reap the results that you wanted doesn't mean that you didn't succeed. How did you feel when you were on the date before it went sour?

Drake: Actually, it felt good. I paid attention much more than I usually do. She was very interesting to talk to. I learned more about her in one evening than I've learned about all the other girls collectively. It was a pretty awesome date until she turned into the Psycho Slut from Hell.

Jen: Well, don't let that discourage you.

Drake: Sure…

Jen: Is there anything else bothering you?

Drake: No, not really.

Jen: Are you sure? Since I came back from the hospital, you've been acting weird. I'm not blaming you. I just want to be able to help you.

Drake: Well, I've never known anyone to be in the…

Drake tried to say psychiatric facility. Jen knows what he wants to call it.

Jen:… "wacky shack"?

Drake: I really didn't want to call it that. I didn't know how you'd take it.

Jen: Well, you need to get to know me better. I'm the first one to call it that, and I'm the one with experience.

Drake: I kinda lied. I do know someone who's been in a …. Psychiatric facility.

Jen: Oh? A family member? You know that mental illness is hereditary.

Drake looked at her somewhat offended.

Jen: Stop. I'm just pulling your antenna. It's a joke we inpatients make all the time.

Drake: Oh… ok. Well, actually, and you can't say it to anyone else, but Josh's girlfriend Mindy was in what she called a "mental rehabilitation clinic". I don't know how comfortable she is with that kind of information made public.

Jen thinks to herself last week when she ran into Josh at Michael's. Is that why he wanted her to join him and Mindy for a scrapbooking session? She felt horrible for completely blowing him off.

Jen: I had no idea. Wow. I wish I had known that earlier. It would have made me feel more comfortable.

Drake: Well, you know now. Just don't repeat it, ok?

Jen: I don't betray trust with anyone.

Drake: Cool.

Jen: Drake? Are you uncomfortable being around me?

Drake: Well, I wonder if you're going to get really depressed again. That night in our room really spooked me. I've never been around someone like that before.

Jen: I'm sorry that you had to see that. I wish I could control it better, but sometimes it happens. I can't control it because it's a chemical imbalance. Only medication can keep me from going up and down so drastically.

Drake: You go up too?

Jen: Yes. Really high up. There's bipolar people who go to the top of high buildings and jump off thinking they can fly. I've never done that. But I have driven down the interstate at like 100 mph and wanted to flip the car. Not because I wanted to die, but because I thought it would be fun. I figured I'd walk away from the wreck. I'm really glad I didn't.

Drake: Oh my God! So that's what it means to be bipolar.

Jen: Yup. But, as long as I am compliant with my medication, and continue therapy, I can catch myself way before the symptoms get too severe. So, I'm not as "crazy" as you think.

Drake finishes the last of his cappuccino, and looks at Jen for a minute. He's thankful that he and Jen had this little talk. It really cleared the air. It was time to head back home.

Drake: Hey, thanks for the java. It was good.

Jen: No problem, mi hermano. Anytime…

They smiled at each other, threw out their empty cups, and headed out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Scene XXVIII: Two weeks later, the Premiere on a Saturday afternoon.

Drake and Jen have decided to be movie buddies. Not all the time, but whenever the mood struck them. Jen liked hanging out with Drake now that they came to a mutual understanding. He enjoyed it too. It was like having an older sister for him; something he's never experienced before.

Walking out of theater 7, Jen heads for the ladies' room while Drake waits outside. The latest kids movie just let out, and he hears a familiar voice.

Neal: Drake! Hey! Which movie did you see? Are you on a date?

Drake: Oh, hey. I just saw the new Ashton Kutcher movie.

Neal: Cool! Did you actually watch the movie?

Drake: Neal, what are you trying to get out of me?

Neal: Come on, you know? You love taking girls to the movies because it's dark and it's a great place to make out.

Drake: Well, for your information, little man, I do enjoy seeing movies with friends too. I'm not all about making out with girls all the time.

Neal: So, you weren't on a date this afternoon?

Drake: I was hear with a girl. Actually a woman. But it was not a "date".

Neal: Whoa! A woman? You gotta teach me how to get one of those.

Drake: You know what? You and I need to have a talk.

Drake leads Neal by the back of his neck to one of the tables at the food court. Drake's going to settle this once and for all. This little shit who made advances on his little sister and made her upset was going to learn how the "real world" worked.

At that moment, Jen exits the rest room, and looks around for Drake. She sees him sitting and talking with a young boy. From the look on his face, Drake doesn't look happy. She decides not to interfere, and goes to check out the movie posters on the wall.

Drake: Neal, there's something you need to know about girls. About women, too.

Neal engages with him with eager anticipation. Another pearl of wisdom from the Casanova of Belleview himself!

Neal: Man, I should have brought a pen and some paper to write this down.

Drake: It's not like that. See, what I told you about girls a few months ago. Well, it wasn't a good thing to do.

Neal: Why not? I've gotten 3 girls to kiss me! I would have had 4, but….

Drake: Let me guess, she said no, right?

Neal: Well, yeah.

Drake: And I don't blame her in the least. She was my sister! My BABY SISTER!

Neal: Megan told you? Man, that girl can't keep her lips shut!

Drake gets face to face with Neal and looks at him as sternly as possible without scaring the piss out of him. He can feel his face turning red.

Drake: What I told you about girls was wrong. You don't charm them to get them to make out with you. It's the most selfish thing anyone can do. Girls want to talk to a guy. They want to get to know him. They don't need a two hour makeout session at the movies to enjoy his company. Sometimes sharing a soda and some pizza and laughing is just as good. Sometimes it's more fun than making out. Got it?

Neal: You're joking, right? You can't be serious.

Drake: I am serious. Listen to me. I'm only going to say this once. Your moves are going to get you in some serious trouble someday. I'm not going to say when or in what context, but it's going to happen. And you're gonna regret every second of it. Now, I want you to rethink what I've just told you. I'm not telling you to change, but I'm just suggesting that it is the best possible route for you now. You don't want to get a reputation before even getting into middle school. Understand?

Neal feels Drake's seriousness over this topic, and slowly nods his head. He doesn't know if he should trust Drake's opinion, or be completely terrified because he did this to his little sister. Neal gets up from the table and quickly exits the theater to find his mom.

Jen is standing with her back against the wall observing the entire exchange. She's not going to pounce on Drake right away. He sat there at the table for a couple of minutes digesting what he just said to young Neal. He gets up and walks towards her.

Jen: You ok? You look like you're mad.

Drake: I'm not mad. I ran into that kid Neal, the one that put the moves on Megan? The one that called her a lesbian because she wouldn't fall for him? Well, I set him straight. At least I hope I did. I didn't want him to think I was going to come down on him just for what he did to her. I think that he needed to hear that what I did was wrong, and there's a right way to charm the ladies.

Jen: "Charm the ladies"?

Drake: Sorry. Wrong choice of words. I don't know what I'm trying to say.

Jen: You don't have to. It's ok. You know what, Drake Parker?

Drake: Yeah?

Jen: You're pretty smart for a guy failing almost every subject.

Drake: Gee, thanks! Do I get a gold star for this?

Jen: No, not a gold star. But you get this!

Jen gets him in a headlock and immediately begins applying strong noogies. He tries to wrestle himself from her clutches, and eventually succeeds. They end up laughing until tears are streaming down their faces. It was a perfect light moment to end the afternoon.


	29. Chapter 29

4

Scene XXIX: Monday afternoon. Elementary School

Megan is packing up her backpack to head home. Behind her, Neal stands wanting to talk to her. He knows in his heart of hearts that the best thing would be to apologize to her for his behavior, and hope that they can mend their friendship. It has been very tense between the two of them since that incident a month ago. Although he had no idea of Megan's life-changing experience, he still did not expect Megan to react in the way she did. He hesitates for a couple of moments, but summons up the courage to confront her.

Neal: Hey, Megan.

Megan whips around to see Neal standing in front of her.

Megan: What do you want?

Neal: Well, I….. I mean….. I'm sorry about what happened.

Megan: You're sorry? A month has passed, and all you can say is that you're sorry? Why should I even pay attention to you?

Neal: I know what I did was wrong. You are the last person I should have approached that way. I don't know what I was thinking.

Megan: Oh, I know what you were thinking… I know that you and DRAKE had a little pow-wow session. I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!

Neal: Megan, please. I still want to be your friend. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I guess I wasn't. Listen. Drake talked to me again.

Megan: Oh, great! What infinite wisdom did he bestow on you this time? How to convince a girl that you're charming, despite her rejection?

Neal: No, it was nothing like that. He told me that what I did was wrong. Making friends with girls isn't about turning on the charm at all. It's about developing a friendship over time. Finding common interests.

Megan: Wow, Drake said that to you? I don't believe it. I don't believe you.

Neal: Well, it's true. I'm still sorry for what I said. I really want to be your friend.

Megan: Forget it, Neal. Never in a million years. If you were the last guy on earth, I'd choose to be a lesbian. That's how much I like you right now.

Megan slings her backpack over her shoulder in a huff and heads out the door. How dare he try to smooth things over with her! Like I'm ever gonna fall for that shit again. There's no way Drake told him that stuff. She knows her brother better than anyone. There's no room for redemption in Mr. Drake Parker.

Outside the school, Drake is waiting in his car for Megan. She sees him, enters the car and slams the door closed. She stares ahead coldly. Drake is sitting there knowing that she's upset.

Megan: Gas is on the right, ya boob!

Drake: Wow, what got into you?

Megan: Nothing. I've got oboe practice. Do you mind?

Drake puts the car into gear and begins driving off. He wants to find out what's gotten Megan so angry, but he decides to let it go. The tension between Megan and Josh and him has been just short of unbearable for a while now. The last thing he needs is another blow up.

Drake pulls up to the oboe teacher's house. Megan grabs her oboe out of her backpack and leaves the car.

Megan: Take my backpack home. If I find it messed with, you'll find yourself in a shallow grave, got it?

Drake: What the hell? I haven't said anything to you all this time, and you're such a bitch! I'll take your backpack home, but you can walk home, you got it?

Megan: Whatever. Later, boob.

Drake watches as she makes her way up the walkway to the front door. Normally he would have just sped off as soon as she closed the car door, but this time he lingered. Why did he care so much about her feelings? He tried to put his finger on the moment things changed in the house, but it was all such a blur. Megan rang the doorbell, and the door opened just seconds later. As she entered the house, she looked over her left shoulder. Drake was still there. He gave a modest wave as she saw him. She returned it with the same gusto.

Somebody's growing up.


	30. Chapter 30

6

Scene XXX: Wednesday morning, at the office of Dr. Lawrence Greenberg

Jen sat in the waiting room. As usual, Dr. Greenberg was running 10 minutes behind. But, she had nowhere else to go, so she didn't mind. She leafed through an old copy of Architectural Digest, glancing at the pictures of the mini Taj Mahals that Malibu had to offer. It must be nice to live like this, she thought to herself. Maybe one day she would be standing in the gourmet kitchen of one of these houses, preparing for a family holiday dinner. Maybe that would be the key to her happiness.

Dr. Greenberg opens the door and smiles.

Dr. Greenberg: Jen. Come on in. Sorry I'm running behind.

Jen: It's ok. You're the only plans I have today.

Dr. Greenberg: Well, glad that you understand. Have a seat.

He motions to the black leather couch against the olive green wall at the south end of his office. Behind the couch hung his many diplomas and credentials. This wall is known as the "Ego Wall" in the professional world. Where one can gaze at all the accomplishments he/she has amassed over the years and remind themselves how great they truly are. Jen has always wanted one of those. But her accomplishments couldn't be measured in how many diplomas she collected.

Jen: So…

Dr. Greenberg: So… how has this last week been for you?

Jen: Ok, I guess. Things seem to be getting back to normal at home.

Dr. Greenberg: And what is defined as normal?

Jen: Wow, you like to get right into it, don't you?

Dr. Greenberg: Would you rather spend this time chit chatting about nothing? I can do that too, if you want. But it's your dime.

Jen: No thank you. Huh… what is "normal"? That's a tough question.

Dr. Greenberg: Well, do your best.

Jen: Ok… Nothing out of the ordinary's been happening. Life in the house is going along as planned or as close to as planned as it can be. The kids are in school. Audrey and Walter are at work. We eat dinner together for the most part. The boys have their social lives. Megan has her sports and her music lessons. Audrey and Walter go play Canasta every Saturday night with their friends. I guess that's pretty normal.

Dr. Greenberg: Ok, I'll buy that. But there's a problem in what you just said.

Jen: How do you mean?

Dr. Greenberg: You mentioned Drake, Josh, Megan, Audrey and Walter. I heard nothing about you. Where are you in this equation?

Jen thought to herself. Where was she in this equation?

Jen: Well, I try to maintain myself as incognito as I can.

Dr. Greenberg: Why? Don't you participate in family activities?

Jen: Yes. I eat meals with them. I talk to them. Stuff like that.

Dr. Greenberg: But you said incognito. Why did you say that?

Jen: Well, their lives were just fine without me. Then I came along and wreaked havoc. They didn't deserve what I did to them.

Dr. Greenberg: What did you "do to them"?

Jen: You know. I flipped out. I invaded their home and made my problems the focus. If I hadn't done that, they would have never had to deal with me or my problems. It's not fair for them.

Dr. Greenberg: Not fair for them. So you say that if you would have been alone when you "flipped out" as you said, that they would have been fine?

Jen: That's what I'm saying.

Dr. Greenberg: Ok. You're saying that if you were at the beach with the pistol barrel in your mouth, and you did decide to pull the trigger, that they would have been just fine the whole time. Not affected at all?

Jen: Well…. Yes. I guess so.

Dr. Greenberg: I don't understand. Do you believe that you are truly alone in the world. If you're out of sight, you're out of mind.

Jen: Well, how can I think that I'm the center of everyone's universe?

Dr. Greenberg: That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that just because you're not in their lives at that immediate moment that they don't care about you? They don't worry about your wellbeing?

Jen: I don't get it.

Dr. Greenberg: Ok, here's a suggestion. Since you are living under their roof right now, and they are providing you with room and board, and they do seem to care about you, I'd like for them to come in this evening for a family session.

Jen: What? Are you fucking kidding me? No one needs to do that. Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline. Is our time up yet?

Dr. Greenberg: No it isn't. I'm merely suggesting that you sit down with the family and listen to what they have to say. I haven't asked them yet; I wanted to get your permission first, but I do recommend that we at least ask them.

Jen: What if they say no? I'll look like an ass.

Dr. Greenberg: Something tells me that they won't say no.

Jen begins to feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to rehash the recent past. She was doing her best to ignore what happened, and mend whatever rift she has caused in the family. If it weren't for her invading their lives, none of this would have happened.

Dr. Greenberg: What do you say, Jen? Should we give it a shot?

Jen: I don't know yet. May I think about it for a few days?

Dr. Greenberg: Sure. It's up to you. If you truly don't want to do this, I won't pursue it.

Jen and Dr. Greenberg continue the session without further mention of his offer. But during the session, although she was talking about her failed marriage, her mind was elsewhere. How could the family possibly want to sit through a session and talk about what happened? She was scared to death of the possibility of what they would say to her.

The session ended, and Dr. Greenberg confirmed with her her next appointment.

Dr. Greenberg: Ok, Jen. I'll see you next Wednesday at 10. Don't forget my offer. Take your time, but I would like you to think about it. Ok?

Jen: Sure. See you next week, doc.


	31. Chapter 31

5

Scene XXXI: That evening at the dinner table

The family sits down to another typical dinner. The normal conversation of the days activities surround the family, along with other idle chit chat. Dinner is winding down, and Jen offers to clean up the table.

Jen: Anyone else want seconds before I clear the table?

Walter: Jen, it's not your night to do it. Drake and Josh, you guys take care of it.

Drake: But we're not done eating yet.

Walter: Did I say you were done eating? I said, when you are done eating, you may clear the table.

Drake: Oh…

Jen takes her plate to the kitchen to scrape the remains into the garbage. She wants to ask Walter and Audrey about what Dr. Greenberg offered, but doesn't know how to go about it. Although there has been open discussion regarding her "condition" and her recent history, she still feels that it's taboo to discuss it anymore beyond those borders.

Audrey walks into the kitchen with her plate as well. She goes to the coffee maker to start a fresh pot of decaf for the evening. She looks at Jen and starts conversation.

Audrey: You were awfully quiet this evening. Everything alright?

Jen: Sure. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Audrey: You had another appointment with Dr. Greenberg, did you not?

Jen: Yup. And I see him again next Wednesday. But, uh…. He had an idea. I don't know if you'll go for it. I mean, you don't have to.

Audrey: What is it? Is everything ok?

Jen: Everything's fine. Promise. But he did have this idea of having the entire family in for a session. I know it sounds crazy. You don't have to do it.

Audrey: I don't think it's crazy. But why did he suggest it. Are you having difficulties living here?

Jen: No, not at all. It's just that… well… When he asked me how things were going here, I told him that you guys were fine. But he noticed that I didn't include myself in that recap.

Audrey: Oh, I see. Are you ok living here? Is there anything you want to talk about.

At this moment, Walter comes into the kitchen to see if the coffee's ready. He sees Audrey and Jen discussing an issue.

Walter: What's going on in here? A little "girl talk"?

Audrey: Jen, may I tell him?

Jen nods her head. She can feel her face getting redder and redder by the second. Why did she have to open her mouth?

Walter: What's up? Everything ok in here?

Audrey: Honey, its all ok. Jen saw Dr. Greenberg today, and he suggested that we might have a family session.

Walter: A family session? Why? Jen, what's this all about?

Jen sighs heavily. This was making itself out to be worse than it actually is. How was she going to explain this without it being a debacle in and of itself.

Jen: Dr. Greenberg merely suggested that I have you guys in with me to discuss what's going on with me. That's all. But, really, it's no big deal. You don't have to do it. I don't want to impose any more than I already have.

Walter: Impose? You're not imposing. You're a part of this family. Family members do not impose. Whatever we need to do to help you, we will be there 100.

Audrey: See, Jen? There's nothing to worry about. Why don't you call Dr. Greenberg and tell him that we'll be happy to do it. You just secure a day and time, and I'll make sure we all can make it. Ok?

Jen nods again, still embarrassed over the situation. She goes up to the guest room and dials the number for Dr. Greenberg's office. She leaves a message with his answering service. Yes, the Parker-Nichols family would be more than happy to schedule a session with him later on this week.

She hangs up the phone, and lets her head fall into her hands. She feels tears coming on, but fights them off. All I want to do is just get back to normal, she thinks to herself. Why can't I just do it?


	32. Chapter 32

8

Scene XXXII: One week later, Dr. Greenberg's office

The entire family and Jen sit in the waiting room outside Dr. Greenberg's office. While Walter and Audrey casually leaf through magazines, Drake, Josh and Megan sit nervously. They've never seen a real "shrink" before. The thought of them sitting somewhere where real mentally ill people sit scares the shit out of them. Josh automatically begins to regret his thoughts, as his favorite cousin is one of those people. It wasn't fair to her. He shoots her a quick smile and a wink. Hopefully that allayed any of Jen's fears.

Dr. Greenberg opens the door with an engaging smile and welcomes the family into his office. His black leather couch is now flanked by two matching black leather loveseats. Jen looks at the new furniture and wonders if he brought these in just for this occasion. Could he have bought these just for this meeting? She was feeling worse and worse by the second.

The family fans out among the furniture. Drake and Josh sit on the left love seat, Jen and Walter take the couch, and Audrey and Megan take the right love seat. There's an awkward silence for the first few seconds.

Dr. Greenberg: Thank you all for coming here. I felt that it was important in Jen's recovery that we address some "family" issues. Now, I want to assure you all that there's nothing wrong with the family dynamic. In fact, Jen is extremely lucky to have such a caring extended family. Many of my patients aren't so fortunate in that aspect. Now, why we're here.

Dr. Greenberg begins the explanation for the meeting. He goes into how Jen feels that she's infiltrated a normal family situation, and has not felt comfortable in it. She feels like an outsider, looking in. Her recent past has caused her stress and feels regret that such circumstances have brought themselves into this household.

Audrey: Jen? Do you really feel this way?

Jen wants to fight back tears, but she is losing the battle. She allows the tears to stream down her face. She doesn't want to wipe them away. It would only further try to hide her true feelings.

Jen: Yes. You guys were just fine before I came along. I don't understand why you are being so nice to me. You went on vacation, and when you came back, virtually all of the trouble caused was caused by me. I didn't want this to happen, but it did. And you guys don't deserve it.

Walter reaches over to the end table and gives her a box of tissues. He pats her gently on the knee, telling her that she has support, but without overusing it.

Drake and Josh look at each other. This was an uneasy situation to begin with. But now seeing their cousin openly talking about her present feelings caused them to just sit there and soak it all in. They were troubled by the news, but didn't know what to do or say. This was virgin territory for them.

Dr. Greenberg: Well, now that Jen has said what she needed to say, I think we should all discuss this out in the open. I would like to start with you, Josh. Is that ok?

Josh looks at the doctor. He's shocked that he was picked first. The words don't come to him right away, so he stammers for a bit.

Josh: Ummm, well…. I really don't know what to say. But, the way Jen feels is not the way I feel. I think I can speak for myself here.

Dr. Greenberg: Josh, instead of saying this to me, why don't you tell Jen yourself. Look over at her and repeat what you just said.

Josh looks over at Jen's red and tearful eyes. He wants to go over there and just give her a hug to make her pain go away, but he feels that's it not the appropriate time.

Josh: Jen, I don't feel the way you do. When you came to live with us, I was so excited. And I still am. I'm so sorry that you're going through this, but I want to let you know that you're not alone. I'm here for you. It's what family does, right? I can't speak for anyone else, but I wouldn't have changed these past several weeks for anything. I love having you live with us. Really. I do.

Dr. Greenberg: Thanks Josh. That was very good. Drake? How about you?

Drake looks equally as shocked as Josh did.

Drake: Um, can you come back to me? I'm really not ready to say anything yet.

Dr. Greenberg obliges and looks over at Megan. During this time, Jen shoots a look at Drake, which he doesn't notice. She doesn't know how to take that. Is he just at a loss for words, or is he really feeling what she thinks he's feeling: she's been a giant inconvenience in this family, and he doesn't want her there anymore. She can barely get this out of her head, because she doesn't hear Megan begin to talk.

Megan:…… and since there's another woman in the house, I really like you being here. You're like the big sister I never had. I'm glad we got to know each other.

Jen nods at Megan and gives her a tiny little smile.

Dr. Greenberg then looks at Walter and Audrey. He doesn't have to prompt them. Walter begins speaking. He takes her hand in his and looks at her with comforting, fatherly eyes. Eyes she hasn't seen in a very long time. The tears begin rolling down her cheeks yet again.

Walter: Jen, there's nothing I would have wanted more than to have you live with us. Granted, circumstances presented themselves that caused you to have a setback, such as this one. But I would have felt much less at ease if you were on your own during this time. It was a Godsend that you were with us. I love you very much. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't give up to have you stay. You mean the world to me, and your Aunt Audrey too.

Audrey: I agree. We are here to help you. We're a family. You need all the love and support you can get right now, and I don't want you to think for one moment that it's not here for you anytime day or night. You can count on us. You're not an imposition. You're not interrupting any peace at all. We've had our share of experiences too. We're not the "perfect" family you think we are.

Jen smiles wider now. She really does have a family that loves and cares about her. But Drake still hasn't spoken. She doesn't know if she should hear it or not. But before she can stop the words, she asks.

Jen: Drake? I haven't heard from you yet. Do I want to hear this?

Drake looks over at her and feels a lump in his throat. The words still won't come to him. He gets up from his seat and sits on the other side of Jen. He gazes at her with his own tearful eyes, and puts his arms around her. This is the only way he can express his true feelings. His muffled sobs are the only sound in the room right now.

Drake: I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to say. I still don't know what to say. At first, I thought that you were imposing. But I'm so thankful that you've been in our lives. You helped with Megan. You've helped all of us. I don't want to think anymore about you not being in our family anymore. I just wish I had realized that from the beginning. There's a lot of things that we said to each other that we wish we could take back, but we can't. I just hope that you don't think I'm a bastard.

Jen: Drake. You're not a bastard. You have some character flaws, as do the rest of us, but we can get past that. I'm just hoping that I can get past my own. I need to learn acceptance. But before I can accept myself as a part of this family, I have to accept myself for who I am.

Dr. Greenberg: You took the words right out of my mouth.

The session ended a few minutes later. Tears were shed, smiles were cracked, and hugs were shared. Dr. Greenberg extended the invitation for another family session should it be warranted, but he was satisfied with how this one went. He shook Walter's hand and showed the family to the door.

Jen: Thanks, Doc. I'll see you next week?

Dr. Greenberg: You got it, kid.


	33. Chapter 33

Scene XXXIII: Four months later, the guest bedroom.

Jen gets the last of her clothes out of the dresser and puts them into the suitcase. She scans the room once more to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything. She thinks to herself, if I did forget anything, it's not like I can't come back and get it. She looks around at the now familiar surroundings and smiles to herself. She's happy, but she can't help but feel melancholy at the same time. She grabs the suitcase and heads out the door. One more glance over her shoulder, and she shuts out the light.

Downstairs await the rest of her belongings. Drake, Josh and Walter are loading up the rented U-Haul parked in their driveway with boxes marked "Kitchen" and "Bedroom" and "Studio". It's a mildly chaotic scene, but one that was a long time coming.

Jen stands in the foyer looking at the men taking her stuff to the van.

Walter: Did you remember everything? If you left anything behind, I'll be sure to get it to you.

Jen: No, I think I'm good. But if I did leave anything behind, it'll be a nice excuse to come back for a visit.

Walter: You don't need an excuse. You'll always be welcome here.

Drake and Josh come into the house dirty and out of breath. They managed to pack the last of the stuff into the back of the van. Drake goes to take Jen's suitcase to put in the back of his car.

Jen: That's ok, I can manage that one.

Drake: You sure? I'm on a roll you know.

Jen: I'm sure.

Josh: Well, we had better get a move on so we can get it all done in one day.

Walter: Yes, we should. Ok, Josh and I will take the van. Jen, you and Drake follow behind us, ok?

Drake: We're not gonna get lost. Her apartment is only four miles away.

Walter: I know…

Jen: Thanks for the muscle, guys. When we get the stuff into the apartment, pizza and mocha colas on me. Whadya say?

Drake: I'm in.

Josh: Sounds like a plan.

Walter: Ok, less talking and more moving. Let's go.

Jen looks back at the house that became her home, her sanctuary for the last 6 months. She thinks of when she walked in the first time. Her apprehension about moving on with her life. Moving on 3000 miles away from what she thought was home. Why is it that this four-mile move seems so much more difficult?

Drake walks back into the door.

Drake: Jen, you comin'?

Jen: Yeah, I'm coming.


	34. Chapter 34

Scene XXXIV: Jen's apartment, that afternoon.

The four of them worked hard to get all the boxes and stuff out of the van and up the three flights of stairs to Jen's new 2 bedroom apartment. She found a lovely place just a block from the beach, yet close enough for her to walk to her new job. The apartment was lined with floor-to-ceiling windows, so that nearly each room had the most magnificent Pacific Ocean view. The kitchen, albeit small, was more than she could have hoped for. It allowed her to cook the way she wanted to: all spread out. The table only sat two, but she could manage. She loved to serve buffet style anyway.

The living room consisted of a tan suede-like couch that folded out into a queen-size bed. Flanking it on both sides were matching red wing chairs, an apartment warming gift from Aunt Audrey and Uncle Walter. Her 45" Yatsubishi Plasma Screen TV came courtesy of Megan. Although she won it with her salsa recipe, she felt that it was best suited in Jen's apartment. After all, she had an open invitation to come over whenever she wanted and watch it.

Drake and Josh helped out with the stereo equipment. She received a Sony MegaStorage 300 CD player with a matching receiver. The apartment was wired with those small Bose speakers throughout, so even in the bathroom she could listen to her favorite musician, Drake Parker.

The master bedroom consisted of a very nice oak hardwood floor with adjoining bathroom. The windows facing the ocean opened at the top and bottom, so the new white gauze drapes floated in the seabreeze. She didn't care for the current color of the walls, Taupe, but knew that she would be changing it soon enough. She found the perfect color at Home Depot last week when she was getting some supplies for her new place. She even loved the name of the color: Pool Blue. She couldn't wait to make this apartment her own.

Off of the bedroom was the master bathroom. Again with a wall dedicated to windows facing the ocean, she had this magnificent clawfoot tub. She could sit in the tub washing away the stresses of the day and gaze out at the beach. The bathroom was small, but it was all her own; something she's never had before in her life.

The other bedroom will become her studio. Here she can paint whatever comes into her head. It'll be her sanctuary. Another thing she's never had of her own.

While Jen and the guys were busy packing everything up, Audrey and Megan were already at the apartment getting it ready to be moved into. The kitchen was wiped down, the fridge cleaned out, and Megan took care of vacuuming the floors. It was a team effort getting Jen out on her own, but one that they enjoyed doing.

When the last box was unloaded from the van and moved into the apartment, it was time to unpack. Exhausted, they began taking out the contents and putting them in their desired spots.

Jen: You guys don't have to help me with this, you know. I think I can manage. It's a small space.

Audrey: We know, but we want to help you.

Walter: I love moving into new spaces. It's almost as fun as doing dishes. Wouldn't you say, Megan?

Megan looks at Walter bewilderedly… How can a man as smart as him have such simple pleasures in his life? He must have had a sheltered childhood.

Drake and Josh took care of setting up the stereo equipment. While it was necessary to get other things in order, as in the kitchen and the bedroom, one could not fully appreciate moving into a new home without some rocking tunes.

Josh: I think that's it. What do you say we test this baby out? You got the CD's, Jen?

Jen: They're around her somewhere.

She looks around at the mess of cardboard boxes and milk crates of her junk. All of a sudden she was grateful for the help. The monumental task of moving is not one to be done alone.

Drake: I'll go look for them. I want to pick out the perfect tune.

Megan: I'm getting hungry. Anyone else?

Jen: Oh, yeah. Definitely time for a break. I guess since I'm living here now, I should investigate the neighborhood more. Anyone up for pizza?

There was a unanimous yes from the group. Jen and Audrey went to look for a local pizzeria while the rest of the family continued with the unpacking.

In the car, Jen quietly looked out the window as she drove. This was her new life. Her new surroundings. She felt a little weird being 32 years old and just starting out on her own.

Audrey: What are you thinking about?

Jen: Oh, ha ha… not much. Just that I think after 32 years, and one divorce, I'm finally feeling like a grown up. You know?

Audrey: Well, sweetheart, you've come a long way. I'm just glad that we were there to help. You'll do fine.

Jen: I'm sure I will. But I do feel a tiny bit overwhelmed. I mean, a new apartment, a new job. All in the same week.

Audrey: That's true, but I think you'll be fine. You know that you can call any one of us day or night. We're here for you if you need to talk. Just don't be a stranger, ok?

Jen: Deal. Oh, here it is. Uncle Joe's Pizza. Sounds good already.


	35. Chapter 35

Scene XXXV: One year later, at On Vine, an upscale restaurant in San Diego

It was a perfect San Diego evening. The restaurant was busting at the seams, as people eagerly ate and participated in lively conversation. Over in the corner of the outdoor dining area, the Parker-Nichols family is raising glasses to toast.

Walter: First of all, I would like to say that I am very happy that we could all gather here for this special occasion. Jen, you haven't looked more radiant. I'm so proud of you and your accomplishments. Getting your college degree is the first of many steps you will take in the right direction in your life. Second? You have proven to yourself that life does go on. You, yourself, have shown the world that while life can throw you a nasty curveball, you can still hit it out of the park. So, with that, I ask you all to raise a glass and congratulate Jennifer Nichols on a job well done!

The table erupts in applause and "saluts". Jen hasn't seen so many people happy for her in quite a long time. Walter and Audrey were there, beaming as proud parents. Sitting along with them at the table were Josh and Mindy, arm in arm and ever looking more in love. Drake was there also, dressed very well in a smart, but sleek Brooks Brothers suit, and with him is Andrea, his steady girlfriend of nearly six months. He has never looked so at ease with himself ever. Megan also stood and applauded, flanked on her left by Neal.

Over the past year, a lot has changed for the family. After that initial session in Dr. Greenberg's office, the family agreed to continue to meet once a month to discuss any issues involving Jennifer, but issues among themselves as well. These sessions have proved to be very beneficial for everyone.

Walter and Audrey have renewed their love for each other, and for their love towards their children. Although that adoration was unwavering prior to the sessions, they only reinforced them much more. It was as if they were one family from the beginning of time. There was no more Nichols vs. Parker fighting. They were truly one big family.

Josh took a cue from Mindy and began volunteering at a place called Family Service League. There, they helped with the more severely ill patients by letting them participate in arts and crafts sessions. Their favorite was making scrapbook pages of family photos. The simple gesture of dressing up family pictures brought smiles to even the most horribly depressed faces.

Megan began talking to Neal again shortly after the third session. She grew to appreciate Neal for his honesty, and in admitting his mistakes in the past. It wasn't easy to find a boy like him. Although she still isn't ready to start "dating" boys, as she is only 13, she has found a true friend in Neal. Who knows where this will lead, but she's happy with what she has right now.

Drake met Andrea a little over a year ago. She was the one that introduce him to Sally, the infamous "Psycho Slut from Hell". After giving being a gentleman another shot, he found out that his cousin was right after all. Andrea is the perfect girl for him. She's smart, beautiful, and can play guitar just as well as Drake.

Jen sits at the head of the table surveying the audience. In the past 18 months she has turned her life around to where she can survive on her own. Although she is still taking medication, and actively participating in cognitive therapy, she feels comfortable enough to continue on this path like a grown up.

What Jen doesn't know is that her soul mate is sitting two tables over.

To be continued…


End file.
